Winchester Love
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Dean's Idea of Romance'.  Dean and Kylee have a wedding coming up and Sam is dating for the first time since Jess.  Nothing ever goes smoothly for the boys, but they deal.  Please leave feedback.  I'd love to hear from you!
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone ready to go?" Dean asked before starting the car. He got a chorus of 'yes' and 'just get going'.

Kylee settled into the passenger seat and Sam and Abby settled in back. Since Sam tended to fall asleep in the car, Abby knew that he would be out soon after they started rolling. Sam had settled into the leather seat with an arm stretched out across the back of the seat. Abby fit perfectly into the crook of Sam's arm. She was quite short compared to him. He was like a giant pillow for Abby. Their relationship wasn't sexual, yet. Neither of them wanted to rush things. They were enjoying where they were in the moments of cuddling and kissing. Sam decided that during this trip to Bobby's, Dean and Kylee were going to tell him of their engagement and Sam wanted Bobby to meet Abby, who was very special to him.

"What's Bobby like?" Abby asked as she leaned into Sam.

"He's family to us," Sam started to explain. "We lived with him for periods when our Dad had to travel. His home has always been open to us, and we've known him since I was a baby. We got real close to him and he considers us his boys. He lives by himself in a big house and loves it when we come to visit."

"Is he a hunter?" she knew about hunting, Sam and Dean had introduced her to it. They didn't get into the details, they tried to start with the local legends and lore and then moved on to relate the legends and lore to hunting. Amazingly, she was accepting of it. Sam thought that being around Bobby might help more of the hunting way of life sink in. Bobby knew Abby was coming and that her knowledge of hunting was limited.

Dean looked over at Kylee, who was taking in the scenery. "How you doing over there?" He smiled.

"Fine," the smile she gave him back seemed tight. "Well, I'm a little nervous about seeing Bobby."

"Bobby?" Dean was shocked. "He's a big teddy bear, you don't need to be nervous about him."

"But you two are so close to Bobby and I hope that he accepts me," Kylee's voice was small.

"Oh, you are definitely already in," Dean gave her his usual smirk. "You're the woman who tamed Dean. Bobby's been praying for you as long as I've known him. He knows you keep me in line."

"So I don't have anything to worry about?"

"No, he'll be so thrilled to hear the news. I'll tell you right now that when Bobby gives hugs, he tends to squeeze for too long. There's no escaping it, though. When he loves ya, he loves ya."

Dean cocked a brow at a sound he heard from the backseat. He looked in the review mirror. "They're asleep," he said.

"You said Sam tends to fall asleep in the car."

"Yeah, but Abby is back there snoring, too. What a pair they make," Dean dug in his pocket for his phone. He handed it to Kylee. "Here, snap a picture of the two of them. It'll be great for blackmail. To bad we can't record how loud they snore. That would even be better."

"I am not taking a picture of them," Kylee tried to stand her ground.

"C'mon," Dean gave Kylee that smile that he knew made her melt, "it won't hurt 'em. I just want to tease Sam with it."

"You don't fight fair," Kylee said as Dean gave her those smoldering green eyes.

"For me?" between his voice and his eyes, Kylee had to admit defeat. Maybe blackmail pictures were just something that brothers did. She only had sisters, so she didn't know.

Kylee got the picture and Dean almost bounced with glee. "Come here," he held his arm out toward her. When she moved to his side, he gave her a long wonderful kiss while keeping one eye on the road.

"Hmm," Kylee settled in next to Dean. "If I take another picture, so I get another one of those kisses?"

"More pictures would just be overkill," Dean tried to hide a smile. "But we can have kisses and more when we get to Bobby's." He gave her a daring but hopeful glance.

Kylee didn't have to ask if Dean was serious, she knew he was. "I don't think we should."

"Why not? Because others might know? We live together, after all. We're engaged. I think they expect us to have as much sex as we can when we're engaged."

"You have a twisted view of romance," Kylee told him.

"I know," Dean agreed. "Sam tried to help me, but I put a spin on it of all my own."

Kylee laughed.

Bobby heard the Impala before he saw it. He'd listened for the engine for years. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and went out the door. Shading his eyes with one hand, he could see the Impala coming up the driveway. He was so happy. He'd been looking forward to this visit ever since the boys had called.

He saw the occupants get out of the car. He recognized Kylee and figured the small slip of a girl that seemed to keep hiding in Sam's shadow was Abby. "Hey," he welcomed them. "C'mon in. I've got some lunch ready."

Dean smiled and picked up his pace at the mention of food. Kylee, who was holding his hand, had to hurry to keep up. Abby had her hand linked through Sam's arm and clung to it. She must be a little shy, Bobby thought. He chuckled a little. Shy didn't last long at his house.

There were hugs for everyone. Kylee was glad for Dean's warning, and even more grateful that Bobby was so happy to see her. When Bobby hugged Abby, he feared he might break her. There was nothing to that girl. How did she manage to spend time around Sam with his sometimes awkward over-sized limbs and not get killed?

Everyone sat down at the table and Sam was glad that Bobby had put his weapons away. Abby was getting used to hunting but Sam didn't want to shove it in her face right now. Books and research were something that Abby understood and probably the best way to show her what they did.

There wasn't much conversation while they ate. Bobby noticed that Dean's table manners were better and he told Kylee she'd done a great job getting him to quit talking with his mouth full. Kylee just blushed and said, "Thank you." Bobby wondered what was up. The gal he'd met at the hotel wasn't the type to blush at that kind of compliment.

"So what's up?" Bobby broke the silence.

"What do you mean, Bobby?" Dean had one of his smirks.

"You damn well know what I mean," Bobby continued. "I've met Kylee before and she isn't the type to blush just because she taught you to keep your mouth shut when it's full." Bobby looked at both boys. "So, out with it."

"We were going to wait until after lunch," Dean started as he took Kylee's hand. Kylee turned beet red instantly. "Kylee and I are getting married."

"Seriously?" Bobby looked at Sam. Dean could joke around, but he didn't think Dean was joking now. Sam nodded. "Congratulations!" Bobby got up and gave Dean and Kylee another hug. "Have you set a date yet?"

"I'm still working on that," Kylee's voice seemed small.

"You can speak up, Kylee. You weren't this quiet around me when Dean was hurt," Bobby told her.

"I was hoping we'd have your blessing, since you're so close to Dean. It's important to us that you approve," her voice was a little louder. Dean beamed proudly down at his girl. She was doing just fine.

"Hell, yeah, you have my blessing!" Bobby was happy, proud and sad at the same time. Happy that Dean and Kylee were getting married, proud of Dean for picking a practical woman, and sad that John wasn't here for their announcement.

"You two need to tell me anything?" Bobby looked at Sam and Abby.

"We've been going out for a few months and it is going great," was what Sam said. What he didn't say was something that Bobby still heard: Abby was the first person he'd dated since Jess. He'd forgiven himself for Jess's death and realized that she would want him to be happy. And, Sam was happy, Bobby was sure of that.

"I'm happy to meet you, Bobby," Abby said politely. "Sam has talked about you and it is nice to put a face with the stories."

"He's been telling you stories, eh?" Bobby grinned. "Well, I have stories of the boys when they were little--"

"Bobby!" Dean cut him off.

"Please, Bobby, don't embarrass us," Sam was almost begging.

Bobby sure had the two girls' attention. He could tell that they would love to hear about their men growing up. "Nothing embarrassing, boys, just some stories. I can tell some when we're done."

Dean and Sam shot glances across the table at each other. Bobby knew many things. Just what exactly was he going to share?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, boys," Bobby was rummaging around for something in the living room, "Can you go get your bags? I want to borrow your girls for a minute."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Dean raised his eyebrows, "An old man like you could have blood pressure problems around our girls."

"I'll be fine, Dean," Bobby shook his head at Dean's usual comments.

"We'll be right back in," Sam told Abby, who didn't know what to think. She hadn't spent much time around Dean and Kylee just seemed to fit right into the group.

Bobby found what he was looking for and took a seat in the middle of the couch. "Come on over," he motioned to the girls. "Ignore Dean. I honestly don't bite."

Kylee laughed as she went to sit down and Abby moved more slowly, more cautious.

"Abby, do you like to read?" Bobby asked.

Abby nodded.

"You can talk," Bobby whispered and smiled.

Abby smiled at how warm Bobby was being.

"That's better," Bobby said. "Can't have a guest in my home be intimidated by me. I'm really not that scary anyway. I just growl every now and then to let the boys know who knows best."

Bobby opened a book in his lap and started to point out people in photos.

"That there is John with the boys," Bobby's finger caressed the faces. "Those boys sure loved their daddy. I wish you could have met him. He would have loved you girls. He never dared dream of anything besides hunting for his sons, because he wanted them to be safe."

"Hunting keeps them safe?" Abby was confused.

"Well, darlin'," Bobby tried to explain, "it keeps their senses and reflexes sharp. They have to stay in shape and be on their toes at all times. So, practicing those things while out hunting does actually help keep them safe, in a round about way." Bobby sighed. "I wanted more for those boys. I just never imagined that Dean would find a gal who matched his interest in cars and was fearless enough to keep him in line. Or, that Sam would find someone who loved books as much as he did, a kindred spirit with a soft heart." Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for you girls and I think John would be, too."

"This is when Dean started tinkering on cars in the scrap yard," Bobby pointed to a very skinny Dean peering under a hood with Sam sitting in a lawn chair next to the car with a book open in his lap. "Sam wanted to learn to read that summer. So I was torn between sounding out words and explaining mechanics. Poor Sam had to sit outside so that I would be close enough to help both of them. They each demanded my attention and don't share very well. At least they didn't back then." Bobby turned to Kylee, "So all three of you are okay in your apartment? The boys haven't demolished it in a disagreement?"

"I put my foot down," Kylee said.

"Good for you," Bobby went back to the photos. "This one here has the Impala in it. It was John's baby before it was Dean and Sam's. That Impala is the only thing in this book that hasn't aged." Bobby flipped the page and started to laugh. He pointed to a picture of two adolescent boys with their shirts off, trying to flex muscles that weren't there yet. They were posing and so proud. The girls beside him laughed, too. They could tell who was who because the boys had the same features now as they did in that photo, just more prominent.

"Who cut their hair?" Abby spoke up.

"You're looking at him," Bobby answered. "Dean never wanted to fuss with his hair, so I cut it short. Sam wanted his hair longer, and I ain't no stylist, so he got more of the bowl method." The girls were trying not to laugh. "Hey," Bobby said in defense, "I didn't have much to work with. They thought they looked damn good."

"What do you think Bobby is telling or showing them?" Sam asked as they unloaded the Impala.

"I don't know," Dean started to laugh, "but do we really want to go back in there while he's doing whatever it is he's doing?" He leaned back on the car.

"I dunno," Sam shook his head. "Abby hasn't come running out yet, so it must be okay."

"Is she always that quiet?" Dean asked.

"Just when she wants someone to like her," Sam replied. "If you heard one of our conversations, even you wouldn't be able to get a word in."

"Wow. So are you two hitting the sheets yet?" Dean grinned. "Hey, I'm your big brother. I'm just askin'."

"And I'm just saying that it is none of your business," Sam replied.

"I know she's the first one you've dated since Jess," Dean's tone was quiet. "Are you doing okay with that?"

"Jess would want me to be happy. I'll always love her, but I can love someone else, too."

"Do you love Abby?" Dean was always so direct.

"I think so," Sam nodded. "We're just taking it slow."

"Does she know about Jess?"

"She knows I had a girlfriend who passed away. She's never asked many questions about her," Sam was playing in the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "I can't launch into the whole demon talk right now. I don't want to scare her away."

Dean motioned toward the house. "Do you think he's scaring them away?"

"Naw," Sam shook his head. "Bobby comes off as gruff but you know as well as I do that he has a soft spot when it comes to us. He likes the girls, so he'll have soft spots for them, too."

"I bet he's showing that awful picture of us flexing our muscles," Dean started to snicker.

"Kylee's probably laughing at your nearly bald head," Sam joined in.

"You're one to talk, Bowl boy," Dean dodged Sam's punch to his arm.

They took in the silence for a minute.

"We'd better go access the damages," Dean said as he picked up a few bags.

"I'll be right behind you," Sam grabbed the others.

"Bowl Boy, ha!" Dean was laughing, "I hadn't thought of that in years."

Sam followed in silence. Leave it to Dean to remember Bowl Boy.

They heard the girls laughing in the living room with Bobby. "That can't be good," Dean looked at Sam. Sam gave a non-committal shrug and they continued upstairs with the bags. Dean and Kylee's bags went in the room that used to be their Dad's when he visited. Sam and Abby's bags went into the room Dean and Sam used to share.

Sam and Dean met back up in the hallway. "It will be just a little strange to be sleeping in Dad's room," Dean said.

"It'll be odd to have Abby in our room," Sam replied.

"Times are changing," Dean said, "but don't worry, Sammy. It is all for the better. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. I'm only getting married."

Dean always knew how to make Sam smile. He also know how hard change was for Sam when it affected the two of them. It was better to just point out what was different and what would stay the same. It made Sam calmer to know that Dean wasn't running off to happy ever after and leaving Sam in his dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had such a laugh in the living room with Bobby and the girls. It had been years since they had seen some of the pictures. There were some that they didn't even know Bobby had taken.

It was nice to recall times with Dad that didn't come with sadness. Kylee and Abby were introduced to John through those pictures and stories. There was only one or two pictures that existed of Mary. Dean had received them when they had returned to their old home in Lawrence to help a family out. Those pictures were kept in a small box in his duffel. Dean got the photos to share. Bobby had been happy to see those of a much younger John and a woman he'd only ever heard about.

It was very late in the night when they decided to get some sleep. Bobby promised pancakes and bacon in the morning as the group made their way upstairs.

As he heard them getting settled into bed, he remembered how long it had been since he'd laughed that hard. The sounds upstairs drifted down. Bobby stared out the window and was glad to have the boys under his roof again.

Kylee was good for Dean. Bobby knew that as soon as he met her. Her no-nonsense attitude kept Dean in line and her generous heart loved Dean and all his flaws. He was surprised that Dean had popped the question. Either he'd done some growing up lately or he'd fallen in love hard.

Abby was harder for Bobby to read. It was obvious how much she cared about Sam. She seemed so timid but Bobby thought she'd open up once she knew someone. She shared Sam's love of books and quiet nature. Bobby thought her gentle ways would help Sam heal and learn to love again.

When it was quiet, Bobby set his coffee cup in the sink and headed to bed himself. His house was full. He was happy.

"You were such a cute kid," Kylee told Dean.

"Are you kidding?" he acted surprised. "I was adorable. Still am."

"Um, no," Kylee said. "You are handsome now."

"Is that better than adorable?"

As a reply, she started to kiss him.

"Oh, so it's that much better," he whispered, "I didn't know."

"I did," her voice was hushed.

Although Kylee had protested before they arrived at Bobby's, she gave in to Dean's charms. Bobby made her feel so at home that she was no longer uncomfortable treating their bedroom at Bobby's like their bedroom at home.

Dean just took Kylee and led her down the road he wanted to go. For so many years, Bobby's had been the only home he'd known. It seemed only natural to be making love with his bride-to-be there.

"This is where Dean and I usually sleep," Sam told Abby as he showed her the room.

"Where is Dean sleeping now?"

"He's in what used to be my Dad's room," Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry," Abby apologized, "I didn't know."

"There was no way for you to know," Sam took his hands from his pockets. "No reason to be sorry. We're still getting used to Dad being gone. You've helped me with that."

"How?"

"By listening," Sam gave her a hug. "By being you."

"I liked seeing those pictures," Abby told him.

"You liked seeing me as a dorky kid."

"Oh, Sam," Abby sighed, "You're a dorky adult. But you are my dork."

"As long as I'm yours, I'm happy," he gave her a kiss.

Abby came back into the room in a nightgown. Sam was already stretched out on his bed. "Mind if I stay by you for awhile?" Abby's voice cracked as she approached Sam.

"Sure," he scooted over a little and held out an arm to her. She laid down beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"I like being like this."

"Me, too," Sam kissed the top of her head..

They laid there for awhile in silence. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked. "It's a strange house and--"

"I'd really like that," Sam interrupted. "Let me go turn out the lights and I'll be right back."

Abby was a little nervous as Sam moved around the room. When he climbed back into bed and she was tucked back in by his shoulder, she felt better. He pulled the covers up. She felt safe and warm.

"Goodnight, Abby," Sam whispered. "I'm glad that you came with us."

"I had to come and meet this Bobby that I'd heard to much about," she smiled in the dark. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Are you going to be comfortable for the night?" Sam asked.

"I think so, as long as you stay beside me."

"I just want to hold you tonight, Abby."

"I want that, too."

They drifted off to sleep. When Sam needed to move around, he rolled on his side and pulled Abby up against him. She awoke sometime during the night to have Sam breathing in her hair with his hand on her waist. She turned around in his arms and snuggled into his chest. She fell back to sleep with an arm over his shoulder and a hand by his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby woke up to find herself covered in Sam. He had an arm around her and his leg over her so that his foot dangled off the bed. A picture of a sleepy, floppy puppy crossed her mind. That would be her Sam. She briefly thought about getting out of bed, but then decided she was happy where she was at. They had time before they had to be up. Sam's stomach would wake him before too long.

Sam began to mumble as he started to wake up. He shifted his weight and limbs around a little before he remembered that Abby was lying by him. He stretched a little before brushing his lips across her cheek. "Mornin', Abby," Sam's voice was thick from sleep.

Abby smiled at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. She looked at him with sleepy eyes, "Mornin', Sam." His hair was long enough to not stick up when it was all messed up. It was his eyes that made her heart stop.

Sam leaned forward and kissed her--long and gentle. Abby moved her hands up from his shoulder so that her fingers could toy with his hair. She was lost in the moment, the feeling, their little world that was so utterly Sam.

He'd been a little surprised when he'd discovered Abby beside him. He was used to sleeping alone, but having her warm body next to his was such a comforting feeling, even if he was practically wrapped around her. When she'd turned towards him, he was unable to resist her. She had a natural beauty that had nothing to do with makeup or a good hair day. He'd just had to kiss her. The draw to her was too strong not to.

They took their time, kissing, touching, murmuring to each other, until they heard someone else moving around upstairs. "I guess we should get up soon," Sam smiled at her regretfully.

"Does it make it any easier on you if I tell you that I'd rather stay here, too?"

"Only if you mean it," Sam replied, not wanting to push the issue.

"I could get used to this," Abby pressed her cheek to his chest. "I know we haven't been like this long, but I think it's a place I'd like to stay."

Sam knew she wasn't talking about the bedroom in Bobby's house, or any other particular place for that matter. She was talking about being in Sam's arms, falling asleep and waking there. Sam was happy to have her there, too.

"We should plan to have more evenings and mornings like this," Sam said and he felt the relief flow through Abby's body as she realized they were on the same page. "We can make it a priority to figure out how, but, first we have to eat."

Dean woke up and looked at Kylee sleeping beside him. He woke her up by kissing her, which he did every day that he woke up first. She did the same if he was still asleep. Dean looked at his watch and saw how late it was. Bobby would have expected them to be downstairs for breakfast by now.

"Hey, Kylee," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "it's time to get up."

"I wanna stay here."

"Me, too. But, Bobby probably already has breakfast waiting."

She sighed but got up and dressed.

Bobby sat at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He'd finished making breakfast awhile ago. The boys didn't usually sleep this late. Then again, they had never brought their ladies with them before. Breakfast was made and keeping warm in the oven. Bobby was just soaking in the silence and the feel of a full house.

He heard a door open upstairs and knew his boys were on their way down. Even with the temptation to stay in bed all day, their stomachs won out.

They had a pleasant breakfast. It was full of laughter and conversation. Even Abby seemed more at ease. Bobby was happy to notice that. He wasn't everyone in his home to feel comfortable, like family.

The boys didn't eat as much as he'd remembered, but they were grown men now. No longer plagued by the growth spurts that caused insatiable appetite and Sammy's painful growing pains, their need for food had leveled off. Bobby, for his part, would always cook extra, just out of habit.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, Sam took Abby on a tour of the scrap yard. Dean, Kylee and Bobby were talking hunting and Sam didn't want to throw Abby into the middle of that just yet. Kylee had adjusted well to hunting and accepted it, but that didn't mean that Abby was ready to.

The screen door creaked as they opened it and stepped onto the porch into the bright sun. Sam squinted for a second while he patted his jacket pockets to find his sunglasses.

"Do you need shades?" he asked Abby as he slipped them on.

"No, Sam, I'm fine," she lied, squinting so much it gave Sam a headache to look at her. "I don't think I brought any."

"We'll grab a pair from the car," Sam told her. "We always keep spares in there."

As they walked toward the Impala, Abby asked a question that had bothered her since they came to Bobby's, "Why did we need to put our bags in the car with us instead of in the trunk?"

Sam looked at her for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer. He decided on the truth. "Our trunk is full of hunting supplies," he explained. "We have a place for everything in the trunk so we can find it quickly when we need it.

There was some silence as Abby mulled it over. "Can I see what's inside the trunk?"

Sam was torn. He wanted to show her and somehow explain that the implements looked scary or medival, but they worked to till evil and keep him safe. He didn't want to lose her if she thought he was crazy.

Sam took a deep breath. He'd known this day was going to come someday. He just hadn't expected it to be today. "Okay," he tried to sound like it was no big deal, "just remember that these are the instruments we use to save other people and keep us safe."

Abby nodded.

Sam grabbed the extra pair of sunglasses for her before he went to the trunk.

Upon first looking at it, there wasn't much to see. Then, Sam listed the false bottom and propped it up revealing their arsenal.

Sam just looked at Abby, waiting for a response of some kind.

Dean happened to get a drink from the kitchen and saw Sam and Abby by the open trunk. "Hey, Kylee, Bobby, come here," he called the others in. "Look at what Sam's doing."

"He's showing her all your weapons?" Bobby couldn't believe it. Where was Sam's mind so that he thought that lying the scary part of hunting bare in front of Abby would help break it to her gently.

"I haven't even seen the trunk," Kylee said. "Should I have?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Dean put an arm around her waist. "I'd have shown you if you had asked though."

"Abby probably did just that," Bobby concluded. "Abby is shy but she's direct when she wants to know something. It probably scared the shit out of Sam when she asked."

"Think we need to go out there?" Dean asked, "Help Sam smooth it over a little?"

"No," Bobby replied. "That's his woman. He's gonna have to learn how to handle her sometime, just as she is learning to handle him."

The three stood at the window and watched Sam at the trunk.

Sam told her the names of everything in the trunk. He answered all of her questions.

"Okay," Abby said after a little bit. "Should we go on that walk now?"

"Sure," Sam took her hand surprised that she hadn't yelled or screamed or anything. They'd gone a little way before Sam said, ""I'm surprised you are taking it so well. Are you okay with all this?"

"I'm learning at my own pace," she replied. "You didn't make me look in the trunk and you answered all the questions that I have for now. I'm just letting it sink in."

"Abby, you are amazing," Sam had a huge smile on his face and a big relief in his heart.

"You mean you didn't already know?" she teased him.

They walked a little further into the scrap yard. Sam showed Abby cars that had been there forever. Cars that Dean had tried to work on at one point or another. Cars that Sam liked to read in. He told her how they used to play hide and seek in the cars while their dad went hunting.

"I'm glad you were able to have some typical kid fun," Abby stopped and turned toward Sam. She ran her hand up under his coat, feeling his muscles. She leaned in against his chest.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Sam voiced it as more of a statement than a question. He had that fear of people leaving and he didn't want Abby to be one of them.

"Nope," was her simple reply as her hands soaked up the feel of his chest and his warmth.

Sam unzipped his coat and reached down to turn her face upwards. They stood there in the middle of the sea of junked cars, kissing. Abby's small body disappeared inside the open sides of Sam's coat. It was their own private world.

Sam kissed her, flicking his tongue against her lips until she opened them. Then, he moved his tongue inside to explore her some more. Abby's moan was stifled by their kiss. Sam moved one hand up to her breast and cupped it, gently massaging it

Sam's kisses moved to her ear and neck as he backed her up to a car. Sam was leaned over her, so she was well-shielded from view. His fingers moved to the first moon-shaped button on her blouse. He breathed in her ear, "Can I? No one can see."

Abby turned her head to kiss him while she gave herself a second to think. "If you're sure."

"We're in the middle of nowhere in a jungle of cars," his voice hot against her ear. "I'm sure."

"Yes," came her soft reply.

Sam's big fingers fumbled with the moon buttons, but he got them all undone. His kisses moved lower down her neck to her exposed chest. His hands cupped her bra and his thumbs rubbed her nipples through the fabric.

"Are you warm enough?" there was a breeze and Sam didn't want her to be cold.

"As long as you share your body heat, I'll be fine,"

Sam reached behind her and fumbled with her bra clasp. Abby started to giggle.

"Just give me a minute," Sam had rested his forehead onto hers. "I don't have much practice here."

"Me either," Abby replied, stroking Sam's cheeks. "We can just stumble along and figure it out."

"Or you could get a bra that closes in front," Sam's cheeks turned red as soon as he said it. "Hey, I see the commercials."

"I think you have enough patience to learn this new skill," Abby smiled. "Mine all have back closures."

"Buy me a front-closure one for my birthday then," Sam just about had it open.

"Sure. What size are you?" Abby smirked.

"The present part is that you wear it and I can get it off easier when we need to," Sam answered as he got the clasp open. "I never could wear one of these things. Too damn uncomfortable."

Abby started to laugh but Sam was back to kissing. He slowly moved the material to that it rested up on her chest. He ran his hands over the soft skin of her breasts. Moving across the slope of the underside of her breast drew a sound from her, so Sam repeated the movement. His thumbs scraped against her bare nipples and Abby took a sharp intake of break. Between caressing and massaging her breasts and flicking her nipples, Sam heard Abby encourage him, "Oh, Sam. That feels . . . so. . .good." she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Sam kept his hands on the underside of her breasts. He kissed his way down to a nipple and started to lick and suck. His actions made Abby squirm and Sam smiled against her bare skin. He kissed and sucked a trail back up to her ear. "Did you like that?"

"Mmmm" was all she said.

"We'd better quit, Abby," Sam said and Abby made a little whimper. "We can go back to this later. I just don't want you to catch a cold."

"Will you redress me then?" Abby looked at him with swollen lips. She helped him with the bra clasp and then watched him slowly rebutton her shirt. It was a tender gesture and it made her want him even more. With their coats zipped back up, they headed back to the house.

"Kylee," Dean whispered to get her attention as she sat at the table. "Look at this." They were on the second floor in his dad's old bedroom. From that window he had a perfect view of Sam and Abby. "I don't think he freaked her out," Dean smiled as Kylee came to stand by him.

"No, he didn't," Kylee said. "But that doesn't give you the right to spy on them, Dean Winchester."

"Hey, I just looked out the window. . . I wasn't looking for them . . . I'm proud of Sam, ya know?" Dean was trying to find a good explanation. "I'm just glad to see my bother happy," there, he'd come up with a good one.

"Just don't be looking at him when he is privately happy," Kylee warned him. "It would scar them both for life if they knew."

"He's walked in on--"

"I don't care. We're talking about Sam and Abby. They deserve their privacy."

"So I suppose I can't ask him for details later on, huh?"

"No can do."

"What's the fun of being brothers with that kind of rule," Dean actually sounded disappointed. "I can still be proud of him, though."

Kylee just shook her head and went back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Abby walked into the kitchen. Bobby looked up and noticed how red their faces were. "Is it already getting cold out there?" he asked.

Abby turned a whole other shade of red. "The wind has a chill to it," Sam replied as he helped Abby with her coat.

Kylee and Dean came downstairs. Kylee had a couple wedding magazines she wanted Abby to take a look at. Dean thought he had a lead on a hunt and brought Sam back upstairs to show him.

Bobby was still there at the kitchen table. He had to chuckle at himself because it all made sense. If Dean really had a lead on a hunt, he'd have shared it with Bobby, too. Dean had been upstairs and from his John's old room, there was a clear view of the scrap yard. John and Bobby had caught the boys in the act of one thing or another and been able to bust them by seeing it through that window. Dean must have seen Sam and Abby in the scrap yard. That's the only reason Bobby could think of that explained her face being so red. Well, that and her shirt was skipping a button. He kept it to himself. He was just happy Sam had finally started to move on.

"Dude," Sam asked. "Have you been messing with my computer again?"

"No."

"Then how did you find a hunt?" Sam was suspicious.

"I just need to show you something," Dean replied as he led Sam to the window.

Sam saw the view from his Dad's old room and was suddenly infuriated at Dean, "You spied on us?"

"I just happened to see you out the window."

"How could you?"

"It was an accident," Dean said. "Remember how we never could figure out how Dad and Bobby caught on to what we'd been up to? This window is how they did it."

"So did you just stare at us or what?" Sam's arms were across his chest and he was mad.

"No. I'm proud of you Dude," Dean slapped him on the back. "Thought I'd tell you that although you can see the scrap yard from this window, you can't see inside of cars, especially the vans." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"So you are trying to give me advice here?" Sam was confused.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "And Abby's shirt needs to be re-buttoned." Sam gave him a shocked look. "You missed one with your big fingers and being in a hurry is my guess."

"Abby can never know."

"She won't. Kylee can't know I told you, either."

"She saw, too?" Sam was uncomfortable and shifting his weight around.

"No," Dean lied. "She saw what I was looking at and took to scolding me. You could take the Impala out someplace, you know."

"Are you trying to get me laid?" Sam asked.

"Just helping the process along," Dean turned Sam toward the door. "Sometimes you just need a little brotherly nudge. Now, we have to go back downstairs. I'll tell Bobby I was wrong about the hunt and you get Abby to fix her shirt."

Sam nodded.

"I love being the big brother," Dean laughed. "All the secrets and the scheming."

"But never more spying."

Dean lifted two fingers, "Scout's honor."

Bobby was just watching the girls look at the dresses in the wedding magazine. They were glued to the pages. Bobby had to wonder what was in the magazine that was so fascinating.

Sam and Dean came tromping down the stairs. "Sorry for the false alarm, Sam," Dean said as he made his way to the table by Bobby.

Sam just shrugged as he walked over to where the girls were. "So what are you looking at today?"

"Gowns," Kylee was quick to answer. "Want to see?"

"Actually I just wanted to borrow Abby for a bit. I didn't get to show her the library last night."

Abby looked at him, "Okay."

"I'll bring her right back," Sam promised. Kylee. "I'll even give you a guy's point of view on gowns you've decided you like."

"Cool," Kylee replied. "It would be nice to see what a guy thinks."

"Hey!" Dean shouted in from the other room. "I'm a guy!"

"No, honey," Kylee yelled back. "You're a groom. There's a difference. You are not allowed to see the dress until the wedding."

Dean gave her his best sad puppy look. "Besides," Kylee went on, "you just want to be able to see part of my boobs when I wear it."

A smirk went across Dean's face.

"And I don't need to be showing off my assets to my grandfather or the pastor."

"No, I guess not," Dean's face fell. "I don't want no one to see them but me. How about honeymoon attire?"

"Are we going on a honeymoon?"

"I don't know," Dean hadn't thought about it. "I guess we could come visit Bobby for a week or two after we get hitched."

Kylee rolled her eyes. "No honeymoon, no honeymoon attire. It's your job to arrange the honeymoon."

Sam got Abby in the library and started to show her some books before he turned her to face him. He started fumbling with her buttons her shirt.

"Sam," Abby whispered, "Not here."

"I know," he whispered back. "I'm just fixing it."

"What?"

"I buttoned your shirt wrong," Sam admitted.

Abby had a horrified look on her face.

"I'm buttoning them the right way now," Sam tried to calm her.

"What if they saw?"

"Did anyone say anything to you?" Sam asked as he finished.

Abby shook her head.

"Then nobody saw," he gave her a huge kiss.

Abby rechecked her buttons just to make sure.

They got in on the last part of the honeymoon conversation.

"Are you sure you want to let him pick the honeymoon?" Sam asked Kylee. "I've seen some of the dives he's picked in the past."

"Sammy--" Dean tried to interrupt him.

"If you want to be pampered, you need to plan it," Sam told Kylee.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Dean asked the two of them.

Kylee and Sam looked at each other and nodded.

Dean walked back to the table. I think you lost the argument the minute you mentioned coming here for your honeymoon," Bobby told him.

"Why?" Dean was confused. "It's quite and peaceful."

"Does my house look romantic to you at all?" Bobby asked. "I have hubcaps hanging on the outside of my house, Rumsfield keeping guard, and junked cars as far as the eye can see."

"I know. It's great!" Dean grinned.

Bobby shook his head, "Not romantic, Dean. Great for a vacation or a visit, but not a not a honeymoon."

Kylee and Abby didn't let Sam go that easily. They showed him page after page of wedding gowns. He still had no idea how there could be so many shades of white. He was a trooper, though. He gave his honest opinion. They came up with a few simple rules:

1. No bows on butt.

2. Bust needs to be covered more than it is not.

3. Morticia sleeves were out. They were a fire hazard.

4. Trains are a good thing, so are bustles.

5. No colors or sashes.

6. A little decoration is a good thing. Being encrusted and gaudy is not.

7. Must have zipper under all the tiny buttons. Dean is not a patient man. 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat up with Bobby after there was nothing good on television. They listened to the rain against the windows. Sam and Dean recalled times when they weren't dry and safe in rain before. But now the sound seemed almost comforting. Dean asked Sammy to be his Best Man. Sam hadn't been expecting that. He didn't know they planned on a church wedding. Of course he said that he'd be honored. Bobby was choked up with all the wedding talk. He could barely make a noise when Dean asked him to be a Groomsman. He sputtered out an answer of some kind and nodded. The rest just laughed at him. Bobby was never at a loss for words. Kylee asked Abby if she would be her personal attendant. She needed Abby to referee her sisters and make sure that she stayed sane before the ceremony. Abby was happy to do so.

So with love in the air, they called it a night. Bobby gave each one of them a hug. They were his family and he loved them all.

Kylee slowly got changed and ready for bed. She was tired. She was not used to what she called 'Winchester Hours'. They could be up all night and still be fine the next day. Kylee, now, she needed her sleep. Dean came out of the bathroom to find Kylee curled up on her side under the covers. He got close to her and then whispered," Kylee, are you sleepin'?"

"No," Kylee sounded exhausted. "I'm just so tired. I'm not up for anything tonight."

Dean scrunched his face up. He hadn't been expecting that for a reply. He climbed into bed with his boxers and curled behind Kylee. She wasn't wearing her nightgown. "Are you giving me mixed signals here, honey?" Dean asked.

"No," Kylee scooted back into Dean and put one of his arms over her. "I sleep better when I can feel your skin next to mine."

Dean was silent.

"You okay with this?" Kylee looked over her shoulder at him.

"As long as I can smell your shampoo, feel your skin and feel you breathe, I'm a very lucky groom-to-be."

They settled in almost immediately, wrapped up in each other.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I sleep in your bed again tonight?" Abby was so shy. She was looking at her feet when she asked him that question.

Sam walked over to where she was and tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "You never have to ask if you are welcome in my bed."

Abby looked at him, just a little confused or unsure.

Sam put one hand behind her back and the other behind her neck. He leaned over and kissed her softly and longingly. "You are always welcome in my bed, Abby. Always and only you."

The storm was starting to pick up outside. The simple raindrops had been joined with thunder and lightening. The electricity went out. "Sam?" some man called in the darkness and Abby screamed as she sat up, held the covers to her chin, and started to violently shake Sam.

"Wha-" Sam started to wake up.

"Sam?" the man asked again.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"Electricity went out. I brought a flashlight that I'll leave on your dresser here in case you need it."

"Okay, Bobby," Sam was still struggling to get awake. "Thanks."

"And Abby," Bobby's voice was familiar to her now in the dark, "Sorry I scared ya, darlin'. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," was all Abby could think of to say to him.

Abby slowly lowered herself back into bed. Sam moved in closer to her and found out that she was shaking. He was instantly awake and peering through the darkness at Abby. "Honey, are you alright?"

She nodded but from what Sam could see, he knew she wasn't. He circled his arms around her and drew her in. Tears fell on his chest. "Bobby didn't mean to scare you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," her voice was very shaky. "I like Bobby."

"So what is it then?"

"I just have a big secret and it makes me react strangely sometimes." Sam decided to accept that as an excuse.

"What situations are bad for you?" he was trying to figure out a way to keep her from getting that scared again without actually asking her what her secret was. He thought she'd tell him when she was comfortable enough to.

"Sleeping in a house with a man in it . . . tiny babies . . . " her voice drifted off.

"Do you feel safe sleeping with me?" Sam was still fishing for ways to help.

"Yes. I do." Kylee was quiet. "I never thought I would feel that way. It is only because you befriended me first and didn't push a romantic relationship."

"I'm sorry if our intimacy in the scrap yard brought back bad memories for you," Sam felt just awful that he could have brought something bad up to the surface just by loving her.

"You don't need to be sorry for that, unless I goofed it up somehow and you don't ever want a repeat of it."

"I don't want to scare you away. I want to help us," Sam told her. "It isn't just you and me separately anymore, Abby. If something scares you or makes you uncomfortable, I want to know about it. If you think telling me part of your secret would help, I'm here to listen and try to help you through it. Nothing could change the way I feel about you. After all, you're willing to accept hunting."

"There are some things darker than hunting," her voice sounded so desperate. "There are things that should be killed that aren't supernatural."

After Abby was silent for a minute, Sam asked, "Things like what?"

"Fathers."

Sam was shocked. He didn't know what he'd expected to hear, but it wasn't that. "Can you tell me what you mean, Abby?"

"It was years ago, I thought I put it behind me," Abby started to explain. "I just kept to myself and that made me feel safe. Then I met you and realized what a beautiful person you are . . ..When we kiss or are intimate like in the scrap yard, I know it isn't much, it isn't sex, but it's the first for me."

"Love comes in many forms," Sam played with her hair. "And we'll never have sex, we'll just have a lifetime of making love, whatever form."

"You're not frustrated with me?"

"I thought you might be frustrated at me," Sam had to laugh. "I thought I was moving slower than most timetables for dating but I didn't want to do anything that felt rushed."

"You would have lost me if you had rushed," Abby said.

"Can you tell me what I need to know to keep you comfortable with me, Abby?"

"It goes back to the secret."

"I'm fine with hearing anything, Abby. If you tell me, you might feel better. It's just you and me, here in the dark, and the storm won't let your voice carry."

Abby seemed to be breathing deeply.

"It's just me."

Abby reached for his hand. "Know how you have scars and they all tell a story?"

"Yeah."

"This one tells mine," Abby guided his hand under her nightgown and the waist of her panties. "Right here." It was a straight scar, made with a medical instrument most likely. "Can you feel it?" Abby whispered.

"Yes," Sam replied. "It is from a surgery?"

Abby guided his hand back out so that she was just holding it. "Can I lay my head on your chest and tell you? I want to tell you. It would just be easier that way."

"Whatever you need, honey," Sam moved so that the small body of the woman that he loved could find comfort in him. He never knew how strong she was. He was about to find out.

"I don't want to tell you more than once, so if you have questions, you can stop me," Abby's hands were on his chest and his neck. Her cheek rested on his shoulder so she could whisper into his ear.

"I lied when I first met you. I never went to college. I did live in the east, but I will never go back there." Abby paused for awhile, trying to find words to make her story easier to listen to. "I became pregnant and I left home right away. That's when I started making my way west. I moved slowly, took on odd jobs here and there to pay for motel and food. There was one small town that was very nice to me. The lady at the grocery store gave me items like milk, bread and cereal.

I went to the clinic like I was supposed to. I took care of my baby. I did the best I could." Abby's body started to shake and Sam felt the tears. He wiped some of them away.

"Then it all happened," Abby was digging her fingers into Sam's flesh without realizing it. She wanted to make sure he would stay there, that he wasn't going to run. "I had the baby, a tiny girl. I named her Angel because it was the prettiest name I could think of and she was my little Angel.

I didn't get to bring her home. I only held her twice before she died. She passed away in my arms. A large part of me died with her. I didn't have money to bury her. So, I don't know where they put her. I feel like I failed her."

"You were a wonderful mom to her," Sam said.

"What kind of mom doesn't know where their child is? What kind of mom would let strangers take their baby away to bury?"

"One that was in shock and hurting," Sam told her. "Where was Angel's father? Does he know?"

"No, I never told him," Abby's voice was stern. "Because he is my father."

"Your father took advantage of you?" Sam asked.

Abby nodded. "I feel so guilty and dirty about it."

"It had nothing to do with you," Sam told her. "He was supposed to protect you, and instead he harmed you in the worst way. His bad deeds don't make you dirty, Abby. Only things you do on your own can make you dirty."

"Do you still want me around?" her voice shook as hard as her body shook.

"Nothing has changed," Sam told her even though he felt he had so much to sort through in his head. "I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me about Angel. She's an important part of your life and I'm thankful that you were able to share her with me."

"I miss her," her voice had a pain in it that Sam could only imagine. "I wish I could bring her home."

"Maybe we can find her and bury her in town," Sam suggested.

"That sounds kinda gross, Sam. I know you do salt and burns but this is my baby."

"How about if I could bring you her ashes, and you could keep them and move them wherever you might move to. That way, they could be buried with you."

"Can you do that, Sam? Can you? I know that she's just a spirit now, but can you bring her home to me?"

"I can try my best," Sam answered. "But it might require asking others for help. That means they would know."

"Who? Who would have to know?"

"Dean for one, maybe Bobby," Sam's voice was gentle. "I know they would be proud to bring her home to you."

"But then they'd know," Abby was hesitant.

"They love you like family," Sam said. "You could have told any one of them what you told me and they would have held you when you cried and understood."

"I can't be in houses with men," Abby stated. "If you left for something and I didn't go with you, I'd hide in the bathroom. When Bobby was showing us pictures, I was okay because I knew you were just outside. I don't want to live afraid."

"I don't want you to either," Sam held her close. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

Abby nodded, "Sure."

"Before you said that you had never been kissed or been intimate like that before. I can assume your father is the reason why?"

"Yes."

"But when Bobby and Dean give you a hug now and then, are you okay with that?"

Abby thought for a moment, "That's just different."

"So even knowing that they care about you and want to keep you safe, you'd be scared of them?"

"Possibly."

"I wish I could take it all away," Sam stroked her hair.

"I'd never wish Angel away." Abby said.

"I wouldn't wish her away either. I think she would have been an amazing woman, just like her mother," Sam looked at Abby and cautiously gave her a kiss. When she responded in kind, they got lost in it and the sound of the storm.

Sam started to kiss her neck and he whispered in Abby's ear, "I love you, Abby, for all the things I know about you and all the things we'll find out in the future."

"I love you, too, Sam. I just don't want to learn about hunting too soon. I'd rather learn more about you."

"Just tell me when you want more info," Sam kissed her lips.

"And ask me if you have questions about my past," Abby responded.

"If I have them, I'll ask. But I think I know all that I need to. Always come to me if you need me. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing," Sam promised, "My first priority is loving and caring for you."

Abby melted into Sam's arms. She was all cried out. She was exhausted but she had brought up so many old memories that she couldn't sleep. So, Sam started to rattle on about his and Dean's adventures at Bobby's and Abby fell asleep to the deep sound of his voice in his chest and the rhythm of his breathing.

Sam was awake awhile longer. He knew he'd have to tell Dean about finding Angel. He'd probably need Bobby's help, too. He was determined to find the lost little girl and bring her home to the mother who loved her so much. In his mind, he and Abby were going to be together for a lifetime. He wanted Angel home for him, too.

The next morning, Dean knocked on the door while Abby was in the shower. When Sam opened the door, Dean said, "I thought I heard Abby scream last night. Is everything okay?"

"Bobby scared her when he brought the flashlight in," Sam explained.

Dean nodded. "See ya downstairs."

Abby came out of the bathroom and asked Sam who had been at the door. He told her that Dean had heard her scream and just wanted to make sure she was alright. Abby had to sit down. She was so embarrassed. Bobby had heard her and if Dean heard her, Kylee probably did, too.

"What is wrong?" Sam knelt by her.

"They all heard me."

"They were just concerned about you, honey," Sam spoke gently. "That's a good thing."

"Are they going to think I'm weird?"

"No way. Seeing Bobby with bed head and flannel slippers would scare anybody."

Abby tried to smile. "Since you will need their help, should you tell them?"

"You want me to tell them?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to feel scared around the three men who are like my family," Abby said. "Do you mean it when you say you want it to be just me and you?"

"Yes, I do," Sam didn't hesitate. "I didn't want to frighten you away by bringing it up too soon. These last two days at Bobby's have allowed me to grow so much closer to you. I want you in my life forever. I need you in my life."

"I need you in my life, too," Abby gave him a genuine smile and a kiss. "So where do we go from here?"

"I'd marry you today if you wanted me to," Sam replied. "But I thought girls like to have time to plan a huge thing."

"I have no family," Abby reminded him. "Just the people here in this house."

"I don't have a ring," Sam was surprised that the conversation was moving so fast in this direction.

"We can go look for one in town," she said. "Second hand store maybe, I'm not too picky."

"That's a good idea, Abby. Should I ask Bobby to have a preacher friend of his come over in a couple of days to seal the deal?"

"Yes, you should, Mr. Winchester," Abby replied. "All I want is a simple white dress and a pink rose."

"What do I need to wear?" Sam asked. "I have a suit I wear for a disguise when we're hunting."

"That'll do," Abby nodded her head. "I'd like a couple pictures."

"Well, we know Bobby's camera works," Sam was able to get a laugh out of her.

"Let's tell them first about my secret so that they know why I screamed last night."

"Should I just tell them about Angel, you wanting to bring her home, and why you have no family and have adopted ours?"

"That would be perfect." She kissed him.

After breakfast, before the tables were cleared. Sam said he had an announcement to make.

Everyone just looked at him. Abby gripped his hand tightly under the table and laid her head on/hid behind Sam's shoulder. "First I need to tell you something that happened to Abby awhile go, then about a sorta hunt that I need help with and last comes the happy news."

"Wow," Bobby said. "An announcement with an agenda. That would only ever come from you, Sam."

"Well, the first thing is just so that you know why Abby screamed last night and why she isn't at ease around men," he looked around the table to find all eyes on him and felt Abby grip his hand tighter. "She came from the east and no longer claims any family back there. She had a beautiful daughter named Angel. Abby's father was Angel's father."

Dean's eyes flared as he shoved his chair back and started to pace. Bobby looked ready to throttle somebody. "I've told her that we are family here, and there is no need to be scared of any of us. But, we all know how hard habits are to break. Now the hunt thing is to find where Angel was buried. Abby has the name of the hospital she was born in and she was unable to afford a funeral for her at that time. She wants us to bring her home to her. Just the ashes for her to keep, to keep Angel close by."

"I think we should be able to do that," Bobby said. "I have some contacts that could help us out." He paused and looked at Abby, "I'm sorry about your father, Abby. No one will ever hurt you here, that's a promise."

Abby nodded her thanks.

"And the best part is that Bobby will need to find a preacher in the next couple of days," Sam was smiling so wide it looked like his face might break. "Abby and I are going to get married. We're going into town today to find some rings and she'd like a white dress and a pink rose."

Hoots and hollers and clapping erupted and Abby came out from behind Sam's shoulder. Her eyes were wet with tears. These people knew, they knew it all, and they were still thrilled to have her in their family.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam asked when it quieted down. "You still got that camera of yours?"

"I'll have to check on the film," he replied. "I'll come into town with you and get some new rolls."

"We'll come, too," Kylee said. "A girl can't pick out her wedding dress on her own, ya know. Besides, we still need to get our wedding bands, so we might as well look."

"I almost forgot to ask," Sam said to Kylee, "It is okay if Abby moves in?"

Kylee just laughed, "Like you would ever need to ask."

They took the Impala and it was a tight fit. Sam, Abby and Bobby sat in back. Sam saw Bobby brush away a tear or two when Abby asked him to walk her down the aisle. His response was to nearly squeeze all the breath out of her. "I have my momma's ring. It isn't much, but I put it in my pocket in case you'd like to have it. It is something to be passed on, a family heirloom." Bobby dug in his pocket and brought out a ring box. He handed it to Abby and she opened it.

"I love it, Bobby," her body flew across the seat to give him a hug. "Are you sure you want me to have it? Isn't there anyone else--"

"I get the privilege of walking you down the aisle and you are marrying Sam, who I consider one of my boys. I think I saved it all these years for you."

Now it was Abby's turn to cry joyful tears as Sam looked at the ring and passed it to the front seat. When they stopped in town, Sam got out of his side of the car and dropped to one knee. His brown hair moved in the breeze. His eyes were wet with tears. He took one of Abby's hands in his and proposed, "Abby, I will love you forever. Will you be my wife?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and Sam took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She gave him a hug and he literally swept her off her feet. The three remaining people in the car knew all the feelings that had to override fears in order for this moment to come.

First stop was to the jewelers. They needed to resize Abby's ring but said they could have it done in a couple of hours since they weren't busy. Besides, they could tell that the blushing bride-to-be didn't want to have it off her finger very long.

Bobby picked up lots of film. "I have two weddings in my family this year," he told the salesclerk as he put several multi-packs into the cart.

They looked at rings at a pawn shop. Sam found a silver band that he liked. Dean also picked out a silver band. Sam and Dean wanted what their dad had worn. Kylee picked a gold band with some engraving on it. It was simple with a little elegance. Abby selected a small, thin, silver band to go with her ring.

Kylee and Abby found themselves at a department store. They found a simple strapless formal gown. It was ivory, had a sweep train, and was made out of material that had an embossed tapestry pattern on it. The seamstress said she could have it ready the next day by five. They also chose a silver pair of dainty, dangling earrings, and a beautiful comb to put in her hair.

Abby asked Kylee to be her Maid of Honor, which made Kylee cry. Meanwhile, Sam was asking Dean to be his Best Man and Dean was giving him crap about beating him to the altar. "Well, Dean," Sam replied, "the altar was one place I'd never figured you'd go." Bobby, Dean and Sam got a laugh out of that.

"Now as our present to you," Kylee spoke in a hushed voice, "we'd like too buy you something to wear on your wedding night or on your honeymoon."

"I don't know--we haven't--isn't it all see-though?" Abby sputtered.

"Not all of it," Kylee assured her. "We'll find you something beautiful and classy."

They left that store with a long fitted gown, a chemise with a robe, and a babydoll. All had sufficient material to them. The girls were happy with their purchases.

They went back to the jewelers to pick up Abby's ring. They needed to get the four bands that they had bought cleaned and resized. It gave them enough time to grab a bite to eat while they waited.

"When will the dress be done?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow after 5," Kylee answered for Abby.

"Should we invite Caleb, Ellen and Jo?" Bobby asked.

Abby shot Sam a look and he said," I think that it would be perfect if it was just the five of us and the pastor."

"Any particular religion?" Bobby asked.

"Christian," Abby answered.

"That should be simple enough to find," Bobby said. "I'll get to calling when I get back."

After they picked up their rings, and they all fit thanks to it being a slow day at the jewelers, they packed into the Impala. Abby held her honeymoon outfits. Kylee had a dress that she'd picked out along with Abby's accessories. Bobby held onto his film for dear life as Dean did his usual speeding around the corners.

Dean was working on his baby because he didn't think it sounded right on the way home. Kylee was out helping him. Bobby took a picture of that.

Sam was looking up information in dusty books. Abby was right there beside him, helping him keep notes. Bobby snapped a picture and they never even noticed.

After Abby was tired of the books making her sneeze, she wandered out into the kitchen where Bobby was peeling potatoes for supper. "Here, let me help," she took the knife he was using so he could stir the pots on the stove. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me."

"You already thanked me, Abby," his gruff voice spoke slow. "I'm just so proud that I get to walk you down the aisle. I'm sorry for what your Father did. I'd hunt him down if you asked me to. But I'm happy that I can lead you into the best part of life, having a companion and soul mate. Sam is really both of those."

"I know," Abby replied. "I don't even feel nervous. Should I?"

"I think you've just known since you met him that you could love him and trust him not to use it against you. He had a girlfriend in college and when she died, part of him broke. I didn't see him whole again until I saw him with you."

"Really?"

"Yep. He used to have nightmares, awful ones that Dean would have to wake him up from. Sam tried to shut himself off from the world because he hurt so bad. Of course, we couldn't let that happen. He slowly came around. You see, when he loves, he loves for life. He and Jessica were never married, but he still loved her that way. Something in you made him feel that it was safe to love again. You are the answer to our prayers, darlin'. We always knew Sam would be happier as part of a couple. And, you've found yourself a right good man there. Couldn't ask for better."

"What was Jessica like?" Abby asked.

"I should let Sam tell you because I never got to meet her. I just know the hole she left in his life when she was gone." Bobby was quiet for a minute. "You aren't replacing her, Abby. Sam loves you with a love that is all your own. You don't have to worry about coming in second or anything. If his nightmares start again, try to understand why. Call one of us if you need to. We're always here for you."

Supper was ready earlier than usual and Abby felt more at ease with her new family after talking to Bobby.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby sat downstairs, nursing his cup of coffee, as the others went to bed. It had been an eventful day. To find that out about Abby . . . that poor girl. At least she found us, Bobby thought. Now she can know how family is supposed to be. His heart ached for little Angel being out there somewhere. Abby just wanted her home, and Bobby could understand that. The fact that she went through all of that in her young life and still turned out to be a very caring person was a testament to how strong she was.

He was able to be there when his boys picked out their wedding bands. He wasn't surprised at all that they picked out ones like John's. Growing up, that was a symbol of John's love for Mary, the way he never took it off. Even after she'd been gone longer than they'd been together, he still missed her. He never got over the helpless feeling he had when she was pinned to the ceiling. It was that feeling of helplessness that he vowed never to have again. That's why he'd hunted the demon so fiercely and trained his boys to as sell.

He'd called some folks and had a couple of things planned for the wedding. The pastor could come the day after tomorrow. A lady in town was going to make them a tiny two-layer wedding cake. Besides the usual, she was going to put an angel on it. He'd also booked a hotel room for the wedding couple a few towns over for a couple of nights. He'd asked them to place a dozen pink roses in their room. They were just some touches that he thought Abby would appreciate, but never outright ask for. She just wanted to become Sam's wife. The rest didn't matter.

As the sunset caught Bobby's eye earlier that night, he was reminded of how fast his time with the four of them was passing. Their stay wasn't over yet, so he didn't want to get sad. He just couldn't lose the feeling of dread because their time together would have to end.

"That was quite the day," Dean go into bed. "We learned about Abby and got many wedding things done."

"I know," Kylee said. "I just feel so bad about Abby and Angel."

Dean saw a tear slide down her cheek. He shifted so that he was lying on his side facing her, "Baby, it is going to be okay. We now know what Abby needs help with. So we can try to make it better."

Kylee put a hand on the side of his face. "How could she live through something like that?"

"I dunno. Sheer will, I guess."

"What if I had grown up in a home like that?" Kylee asked.

"I would have rescued you," Dean stated as if it was the obvious answer.

"But how? You wouldn't even know me?"

"I'm not a big believer in destiny," Dean started to explain. "But I think that we were destined to find each other. I never thought that I would find you. I didn't dare to hope for this happiness that we have."

"Why not?"

"The world you grew up in, Kylee, was different than the one I grew up in, You have a loving family and have been safe. I have found out that most of the people out in the world are broken t some degree. There are different ways of coping with it. Abby tried to leave it in her past. Until, it popped up again when she met Sam. Secrets have a way of not staying secret. When she loved and trusted him, it was just something that she had to get out."

"How else do people with damage handle it?" Kylee was concerned.

"Drugs. Drink. Sex. Those are the main ones." Dean paused for a moment. "I'm not proud of this, but in the past I have found broken girls and taken them home. I wouldn't know they were broken until we were already in the act. Once I figured out they were broken, I would try to make them feel safe while they were with me. Maybe take their mind off of what their lives were missing. I never had the desire to stick around, or maybe I would have tried to help them instead of just offering a bandage for a night."

"At least they had that time with you may have helped them some way in the long run," Kylee looked at the man she loved. "I already know about your past, Dean, the good and the bad. Everything in the past made you what you are today."

Dean, lost for words, just kissed her. She smiled and took him into her arms.

Sam closed their door and drew Abby to him. "I can't wait until you are Mrs. Samuel Winchester," he said as held her.

"Tomorrow I get to pick up my dress," Abby was smiling up at Sam. "The next afternoon, we get married. Are you nervous?"

"No," Sam said. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not, but I had expected to be. It just seems strange that I'm making a life change and not at all apprehensive about my choice."

"I'm glad you're not apprehensive about our wedding. It's the beginning of our life together."

"Hmm," Abby sighed. "That is what I'm looking forward to. All the days after."

"Me, too," Sam pulled her in close to kiss her. He also turned to the side and turned the light off.

They stood there in the dark, kissing with their hands roaming over each other's body. Clothing was starting to get in the way. Abby started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, as far up as she could comfortably reach. "Think you could help me here?" she whispered.

"Never thought you'd ask," he replied as he undid his top two buttons.

Abby put her hands on Sam's t-shirt and pushed his flannel shirt open and off his shoulders. She carefully undid the buttons on the wrists. "Know what one of my favorite things are about you?"

"No. What?" Sam was curious.

"Your hands," Abby answered as she traced the outline of Sam's hand and fingers in the dark. She held her small palm against Sam's and felt the rough spots. Strangely though, she never noticed the rough spots when he touched her.

Sam just stood still and soaked in the feel of Abby's hands. She moved her hands to his waist and tugged at his t-shirt until she got it loose. Then, ran her fingers under the shirt, feeling Sam's warm skin. Sam took in a deep breath. She edged the shirt up further until she could press her cheek to his skin as she wrapped her arms around him. Her lips began to search him out. Kissing him all over the expanse of his chest.

"Abby," Sam sighed as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He put his hands on Abby's cheeks to tilt her face up to his lips could reach her. He searched for her lips and she moved her hands up toward Sam's shoulders.

Sam moved his hands up and down Abby's sides. When a hand grazed Abby's breast, her kiss froze. Sam continued to kiss her as he ventured further and moved his hand to the front of her shirt where he could caress her easier. Her body relaxed so Sam had to get a better grip on her waist to keep her upright. He continued loving the feel of her. He moved his hand between them down to her waist and gently tugged at the hem of her shirt while he asked, "May I?'

"Yes," she breathed. Sam pulled shirt out of her jeans and slowly pulled it over her head. Abby started to kiss him hungrily as encouragement and Sam tried to get her clasp open. Sam broke the kiss and looked down at her in the starlight coming in the window. He picked up one strap with two fingers and slowly slid it off her shoulder. Sam watched Abby's chest start to heave as he hesitated before moving the only remaining strap. Abby shrugged a little and her bra fell to the ground. Abby and Sam looked at each other in the pale light, taking in the beauty of the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean drove Kylee and Abby into town to pick up Abby's dress. When Abby came out of the square door of the dressing room to show them, Dean whistled and Abby blushed. "You look amazing," Kylee told her as Abby's blush moved from her cheeks down her neck.

Dean realized his mistake after Kylee elbowed him and said, "You look beautiful, Abby. My brother is a lucky man." Abby smiled and seemed a little less embarrassed.

"Can you help me get my comb in so I can see it all together?" Abby asked Kylee.

Kylee took the comb out of the bag and went to help her. She pulled up some hair at the sides and slipped the comb in on the top. Then, she pulled a tendril of hair out on each side. "We'll curl these tomorrow," Kylee told her. "There," Kylee did the last of her primping and then turned Abby toward the mirror, "What do you think?"

"I love it," Abby said as she gave Kylee a hug.

"Dean," Kylee prompted him. "How about a guy's opinion?"

Kylee turned Abby to face Dean. "You look like a princess," Dean smiled at her. "Sam's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Really," he nodded and gave her a hug. "It will be nice to have a sister."

When Dean stepped back, Abby just beamed.

When Abby returned to the dressing room, Kylee gave Dean a hug. "Thank you for being so sincere to Abby. I know it was hard for you."

"I can be sincere," Dean was defensive. "The whistle was just my first response when I saw her. You didn't need to jab me so hard," he frowned and rubbed his side like it hurt.

"Abby is more fragile than I am," Kylee told him. "Just be careful around her, okay? Once she gets used to us, you can be the typical you around her."

"And I suppose you'll tell me when that is?"

"Don't worry, hon. I'll let you know," she gave him a kiss.

"I could learn to like shopping," Dean mumbled into their kiss.

"Better watch what you saw, I might hold you to that," Kylee mumbled back.

"As long as you don't develop problems with public displays of affection," Dean deepened their kiss.

That is how Abby found them when she came out of the dressing room carrying her dress and accessories. She wasn't sure what to do. So, she just sat down in one of the chairs and waited until they came up for air and noticed her. "Abby," Kylee let go of Dean. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long," she answered when in fact it had felt like an eternity. "Ready to go?"

After supper, they got busy moving furniture to make Bobby's house presentable for a wedding. The furniture in the living room had to be pushed to the side. Then it was all dusted and vacuumed.

Bobby told Sam and Abby that he had taken it upon himself to order a small wedding cake with a silver angel on it. He asked them if that okay, not knowing if Abby would want the angel on the cake, but she did. Sam thanked Bobby for thinking of that because they hadn't.

The wedding was set for 2pm the next afternoon and it was already getting late. "Well," Kylee said as she stood up, "The only items left to move are to swap my bags with Sam's. He'll need to bunk with Dean tonight."

"What?" Dean turned around. "You have to be kidding."

"Nope," Kylee stood her ground. "A groom isn't supposed to see the bride on their wedding day. It's bad luck."

"So we need to stay downstairs until the wedding? The bathrooms are upstairs," Dean went on.

"No, Sam needs to stay downstairs or give us warning if he's going to be anywhere besides your guys' room. Dean and Bobby can go wherever."

"Is this what you want, Abby?" Sam asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Abby replied. "One night away from me won't kill you. We have every night for the rest of our lives."

"It just might kill me," Sam moved closer and whispered in her ear. "I've gotten so used to you being beside me."

Abby just blushed and gave him a kiss. "I'll miss you, too."

Bobby, Sam, and Dean sat up late in the living room, drinking whiskey and thinking about the day ahead. "I don't believe I have to share a bed with Sammy," Dean griped. "I haven't had to do that since I was like 10."

"I don't relish the idea of sharing a bed with you either, Dean," Sam replied. "You hog all the covers."

"You hog the bed."

"Boys!" Bobby was tired and had had enough of their bickering. "One of you could sleep on the couch."

"Bobby," Dean said," No offense, but have you ever slept on your couch? I think we'll pass."

There was some comfortable silence as the men sipped their whiskey. "As of tomorrow," Bobby broke the silence, "Our little Sammy here will be the only married man in the house. He'll be kicked out of our club of bachelors."

Sam started to blush, "At least one of us had to take the plunge."

Kylee and Abby started to get settled into what used to be the boys' room. The wedding dress was pressed and hung up. All items for the wedding were ready to go.

Before they shut off the light, Kylee asked Abby how she was doing. "Fantastic," Abby answered. "Tomorrow I get to marry my dream guy. I get to become Mrs. Samuel Winchester." The way Abby dipped her head a little showed Kylee how deeply she felt.

"Sam is wonderful," Kylee agreed. "I am so happy for you."

Abby smiled, "Thanks."

"I have a couple things for you," Kylee reached for a bag. "It is for the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue rule. Your ring, the heirloom from Bobby is something old. Something new is your dress. For something borrowed, I have this." Kylee took out an ankle bracelet that was a charm bracelet. It had many different shapes and images on it. "These are all from happy memories in my life," Kylee explained. "I'd be honored if you would wear it to your wedding as a sign of all the happy memories to come."

Abby took the anklet and moved it around in her hand. "It is so delicate and special to you. Are you sure you want to lend it to me for tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't," Kylee smiled. "Just tell me that you'll wear it."

Abby nodded as she looked closer at the shapes on the bracelet.

"I also have something blue, and it is really special," Kylee had one more item in her bag. "Dean and I went through a box that Bobby had in the basement of some of Dean and Sam's old belongings. This blue bootie was Sam's, and his mother, Mary, made it for him. There was only one in the box. I think that you would be able to put it in your top, so you can have it near your heart."

"Oh, Kylee," Abby was trying to picture her late mother-in-law crocheting booties for her husband. "It--This is so much more than I could have asked for. Thank you for finding it," Abby gave her a hug. "Sam will be happy that you found this, too."

Abby got ready for bed and then came back into the room. "Abby," Kylee started out on shaky ground. "Are you ready for your wedding night? You can tell me to mind my own business if you want to. I'm just concerned with, well, how Angel came to be."

"Sam has been very understanding," Abby told Kylee. "And we haven't yet. We're just going slow."

"So, you're not nervous about making love with Sam?" Kylee asked softly, just wanting to make sure.

Abby's face screwed up as she thought of the words she should use. "I don't know how it's supposed to go," she admitted. "I mean, I know how the mechanics of it work. It's just everything else. And, I haven't been with anyone since Angel was born. That was years ago. Do you think that means it will hurt?" She looked at Kylee for answers.

"I know the only experience you have to compare it to is a violent one," Kylee started to try to explain. "We know that Sam isn't violent. He would not want to push you into anything that you weren't comfortable with. I know in the past the wedding night was usually the first time the couple made love. That doesn't mean it always is. It is what you make it," Kylee told her.

"Part of me feels like I might want to, but part of me is scared," Abby admitted. "How do I get over that?"

Kylee gave her a hug. "Oh, honey. Making love is supposed to be beautiful, never something to be feared or just endured. I think Sam will let you set the pace. If you decide you might want to venture into touching an intimate part or maybe having it be 'the night', I bought this for you." Kylee handed Abby a bottle of Astroglide. "This helps reduce friction from touching or, you know."

"If Sam finds this, he might be upset if I don't want to take that step," Abby blurted out.

"Think about it Abby. Sam would be supportive of whatever you wanted and possibly glad that you are thinking about the future."

Abby just took a deep breath. When did getting married get so complicated?

"You are a woman and you are allowed to feel sexy," Kylee said. 'But just because you feel sexy doesn't mean that you have to do anything. At some point, I figure you will need some birth control." Abby nodded. "I have brought you some contraceptive film. Instructions with pictures are inside the box. You could also call me because it is what I use. I didn't want to send you out into married life unprepared. You have a caring, thoughtful man who won't put any pressure on you. You have some supplies that you might need if you decide to take it further. Just because you have the supplies doesn't mean you have to use them."

"Thank you," Abby looked like she was about to cry with relief. "I don't feel scared anymore. I am so glad that we had this talk."

"What are big sisters for?" Kylee embraced her. "I'm always here if you need me."

Just before midnight, there was a knocking on the girls' door. Kylee peeked out and saw the boys standing there. "You know the rules," Kylee said.

"It's just before midnight," Sam broke in. "Can I just kiss her goodnight?"

Kylee opened the door and let them in. "You're not going to pull this same thing on me the night before our wedding, are you?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"But we live together," Dean was trying to argue his point.

"It doesn't matter," Kylee replied as she put her arms around him. "You will be staying at some hotel and I'll be staying in the room I grew up in as a little girl."

"Well, then I'll just have to come knocking at your window," Dean smirked.

"My Dad will be outside my door with a shotgun."

"I have a shotgun," Dean answered.

"It shoots rock salt," Kylee chuckled.

"I have some that use real ammo," Dean got defensive.

"And having a showdown with my dad would be such a great way for you to meet my family," Kylee shook her head.

"How about one of my knives to convince him to let me inside?"

"No, Dean," Kylee had to laugh at his determination. "Not a good idea."

"Ah, gees," he embraced her again and started to kiss her. "I'm dreading that night."

"Just think of all the nights we'll have together afterwards. Doesn't that make it easier?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

"Abby," Sam pulled her to him, "I had to see you again before midnight."

"I'm glad that you did," Abby pressed her lips to his like she couldn't get enough of them. Sam tried to pull her even closer.

"Uh, Sam," Dean tapped his shoulder. "It is just about midnight. We have to get out of here before you turn into a pumpkin or something." He practically had to pull Sam out the door.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me, Abby," he told her as Dean was dragging him away. "Rule or no rule, get me if you need to."

"No good luck rule could keep me away if I need you. Just keep your door unlocked," Abby said.

"We'll lock our door just in case someone gets a little to eager," Kylee said. "Love ya, Dean. See you tomorrow."

Sam flopped down on the bed as soon as they got in the room. "How am I supposed to be able to sleep tonight?" he asked Dean.

"You'll sleep," Dean replied. "You know you need your rest for tomorrow."

Sam just sighed.

"I have a few things for you, Sammy," Dean grabbed a bag from the corner.

"Oh, no," Sam said. "Do I really want to know?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean looked up at him. "I think you do."

Sam drew in a breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Kylee told me that she and Abby picked out some honeymoon attire for Abby," Dean stopped talking when he saw the shocked look on Sam's face. "Kylee told me they got classy stuff, so don't get too excited. So, today when I was at the mall waiting for Abby to get her dress fitted, I picked these up for you." Dean handed Sam two pairs of silk boxers. "Here is your honeymoon attire."

"You didn't need to get these, Dean," Sam said.

"Yes I did," Dean was adamant. "I'm your big brother, and it is my duty to do things like this." Dean brought out a couple packs of condoms and passed them to Sam. "Gotta be safe." He also handed him some KY, "Gotta be comfortable."

"Dean-"

"I don't need to know anything," Dean held a hand up. "I just want you to have these items if you need them."

"Okay. Thanks, dude."

"I'll always be your big brother so I am always open to whatever questions you have," Dean assured him. "I just can't believe that you're getting married tomorrow!"

"It took me by surprise, too," Sam admitted. "But this is the way it was meant to happen."

Kylee and Abby fell into a restful sleep after the boys had come in to tell them goodnight.

The boys slept a little more restless. Between fighting for covers and space on the bed, they got a few winks.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was up early the day of the wedding. He came downstairs where Bobby was having his morning coffee. Bobby offered him some but Dean asked if he could just crash in Bobby's bed for awhile. He left Sam the whole bed after all the tossing and turning during the night. He wanted him to get a few good hours of sleep. "Sure," Bobby told him, "you can crash in my room. Didn't you guys get any sleep last night?"

"It's had to sleep by Sammy on a good, peaceful night," Dean answered. "Last night he was nervous and dreaming. He was rolling all over, limbs all over the place. I'm lucky I didn't wake up with a black eye."

"You know you probably won't be much better the night before your wedding," Bobby looked at Dean and smiled.

"I'll be cool and confident," Dean gave him a smirk.

"I'd like to be there to see it," Bobby started to laugh.

"Oh, you will be," Dean informed him. "Since you're my groomsman, we'll be staying in the same hotel. We could share a room since I'm not allowed to sleep with Kylee the night before our wedding."

"She just wants to follow the traditions," Bobby told him. "You can't blame her for that."

"I think we should make our own traditions," Dean insisted.

"Those might not be traditions her family would approve of, Dean, and you are trying to impress them."

"No, I'm not." Dean insisted.

"Yes you are. You need their approval and acceptance to have a happy marriage with Kylee. If you cause tension between Kylee and her family, you might be out of the picture before you know it."

"Who made all these damn rules?" Dean whined because of lack of sleep.

"I'm assuming you probably broke one of the rules, so just take consolation in that." Bobby stated.

Dean looked at him confused.

"You're not supposed to be together until your wedding night," Bobby prompted him to remember.

"Oh, yeah," Dean got a huge smile. "We sure broke that one. . . Living together, too. I bet that was another one."

"See, Dean, you're still a rebel," Bobby finished his coffee and put his cup down. "Now, go get some sleep before your train of thinking jumps the tracks."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean turned toward the bedroom.

"Don't mention it," Bobby said to himself as he took up the morning paper.

Sam woke up and was surprised that he'd slept at all. He didn't remember Dean leaving, so he must have really been out. He laid there on his back and thought, this is the day I get married to Abby. He looked at the clock and it was almost 11am. He was surprised he'd slept so late. Still, he wished it was later so he would be closer to seeing his bride.

He got up and did his usual routine. He put what Dean had given him in his duffel. He dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. May as well be comfortable while he waited until it was time to get ready for the ceremony.

Sam opened his door and yelled, "This is Sam. I have my eyes covered. I am walking down the hallway to get downstairs!" He was feeling his way along the familiar objects in the hall.

A door opened. "It's okay Sam," Kylee said. "You can open your eyes. Abby is tucked away and we don't need you falling down the stairs."

"Thanks," Sam told her. "I'll have someone come up to let you know when I need to get dressed up." Sam paused for a moment. "How is Abby doing?"

"She's fine, Sam," Kylee answered him. "She's excited to become Mrs. Samuel Winchester."

Sam smiled. "Can you tell her I love her?"

"Sure. I know she loves you, too. You're all she could talk about last night."

Sam blushed a little, wondering what had been said and knowing that he was loved.

The guys were eating pancakes for lunch because they were quick to make and only Bobby had had his usual breakfast. Kylee came down and fixed a tray for her and Abby. She grabbed toast, fruit, milk, and soda. She didn't want too much and get sick at the altar. She also didn't want Abby to faint.

She had Dean help her bring it up. Dean opened the door to the girls' room and stayed in the hall while Kylee set the trays down. "So do I get a kiss for all my troubles?" Dean held his hand to his heart like it had been such hard work to carry a tray up.

Kylee shook her head but she was smiling. "I guess you do." She stood there in the hall kissing Dean and not wanting to let go. She tore herself away and Dean let out a little groan. "I need to get back to Abby," she said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Dean grabbed her back and started to kiss her neck. "We can just go down to my room . . ."

"There's only one wedding happening here today, and it isn't ours," Abby reminded him.

He reluctantly let her go. "Hey, since the preacher will already be here, why don't we--"

"No-" Kylee cut him off. "I want much for my wedding, but I do want my family there, in a church. This is Sam and Abby's wedding. It's not something you can make them share. I promise our wedding will be kept small and simple. It just won't be today."

Dean gave her a quick peck. "You're right, Kylee. Do you think we can set a date soon?"

"We can see how soon we can arrange it when we get back," Kylee answered. Then, she whispered, "I'm excited for our wedding, too, you know." And disappeared into the girls' room.

Dean went downstairs with a smug smile on his face. Kylee was just as excited to get married as he was. That put a spring in his step.

Pastor Olson arrived before the wedding cake. He saw at the table with Sam discussing what they wanted in the ceremony. Then, Pastor Olson went up to the girls' room to see what Abby wanted from the service. Luckily, they were almost the same and Pastor Olson figured out a way to please the both of them.

At 1pm the cake arrived and the wedding party shifted into high gear. Sam was failing at trying to get his tie on right. His hands were shaking too bad. Dean fixed it for him.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked him as he righted Sam's shirt collar and jacket. "I mean, do you need to sit down or have some water?"

"No."

"You look absolutely terrified," Dean teased him. "Are you scared of Abby? Dude, you could take her any day."

Sam looked at Dean's serious face and started to laugh. Then, Dean did, too, and they both felt better.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylee knocked on the boys' door. Dean popped his head out. "In the mood for a quickie before the wedding?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave his smile.

Kylee started to laugh but gave him a kiss anyway. "Make sure you guys stay up here because we're moving Abby down to Bobby's room. Bobby will get you when it's time for you to come down."

"So that's a no for the quickie?" Dean feigned confusion.

"Maybe later," she whispered in his ear.

Dean got a huge grin on his face as he shut the door and told Sam, "I've got a date for a quickie later on."

Sam just looked at him, "Oh. Good for you."

"Yes, it is, yes it is," Dean had let his mind wander and had to force himself back to the task at hand. "We have to stay here until Bobby comes to get us. They are getting ready to start."

"Do I look okay?" Sam was fidgeting with his tie. "Do you have the rings?"

"Okay. First of all, don't go turning into a girl on me. You look fine. And, yes, I have the rings," Dean straightened Sam's tie. "Just remember to breathe."

"Breathe. I can do that," Sam started his deep, calm breathing that he'd tried to get Dean to use when he was scared of flying.

"Put your head between your knees if you are going to pass out. Give me the bird if you need to sit down."

"What?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Well, any other finger could just be you getting a nervous twitch. I know if you flip me the bird, you're doing it on purpose and I'll grab ya a chair. You're hard to pick up off the floor you know."

Sam just gave him a look and shook his head.

Abby stood in the doorway, her face was colorless. "What if Sam's changed his mind?" She asked Kylee.

"He hasn't changed his mind. He's just as excited as you are," Kylee tried to calm her. Since she was so pale, Kylee had her sit down again. "Wait here a minute, I'll be right back."

Kylee went to the boys' room and knocked. Dean opened the door with a big smirk, "Quickie?"

"Mind out of the gutter, Dean. I need you to sit with Abby while I go get Bobby," Kylee started.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Kylee told him. "She's just a little pale and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Okay," Dean said. "You're on your own, Sammy, until I get back."

"Remember to be nice to her Dean," Kylee reminded him on their way down the hall.

"I can be nice," Dean said.

"I know. I'm just reminding you," Kylee gave Dean a little push to where Abby was sitting so that Kylee could go downstairs.

"Hi, Abby," Dean was going to sit by her but then decided to kneel by her so that she could see him better. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that Sam's changed his mind," she confessed. "I'm hot and clammy at the same time. I don't feel too good."

"Sammy hasn't changed his mind," Dean assured her. "If it's possible, he loves you even more because he missed you something awful last night. He wants to spend his life with you starting today."

"Really?"

"Really," Dean sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Let's just relax here for a little bit." Abby let her had rest on his shoulder. "Just breathe and relax. We're not going anywhere until you're ready."

Kylee and Bobby came up and into the room to find Abby and Dean. Kylee noticed that Abby's color was better.

"Are you ready to come downstairs with me, darlin'?" Bobby spoke gently in his gruff voice. Abby pulled herself up and nodded. Abby took Bobby's arm and Kylee picked up the back as they went downstairs.

"Give us a minute and then bring Sam down," Kylee told Dean over her shoulder.

The three of them waited in Bobby's bedroom. Kylee told Abby how wonderful she looked and gave her the pink rose that she wanted. Before long, Dean joined them in the room. He'd left Sam standing by Pastor Olson near the kitchen. "Are we ready to go yet?" Dean asked as he put his hands together and rubbed like he couldn't wait.

"That's up to Abby," Bobby looked at the girl on his arm.

"I'm ready," Abby took a deep breath. "Take me to Sam."

"Okay," Dean offered Kylee his arm. "Let's start this parade."

They slowly walked the short aisle through the living room.

"Sam will take good care of you," Bobby told Abby. "You have nothing to worry about."

Abby blushed thinking back to her jitters.

"Shall we go?" Bobby asked.

Abby nodded.

Sam saw Dean come down the aisle with Kylee. He was nervous but glad that the wedding was getting underway. Dean gave him big smile. "She's fine, Dude. Lighten up," Dean hit him on the shoulder. Sam smiled. He looked away when something else caught his eye.

Bobby was in a nice suit that was a dark shade of blue. On his arm was Abby, and she took Sam's breath away. She was so beautiful and she was coming to marry him.

Abby let a breath out as she relaxed, holding Bobby's arm and slowly making her way down to Sam. Bobby looked over at her, "You are doing great." Abby smiled back. Once they made it to the front, Bobby gave her a hug, "Welcome to the family. You're a very special gal." When he let her go, she had a beautiful smile on her face.

Sam stepped forward and Abby took his arm. Bobby stood where he was. There was just a little cluster of people, so it didn't have to be formal.

Pastor Olson went through the usual wedding ceremony. Then, he added a special prayer. Pastor Olson said, "Please remember the souls who can't be with us today, but led us to this point. John and Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean's parents; and Baby Angel, she wasn't in our world long, but she touched many lives; they will be forever loved."

Dean handed the rings to the pastor and he blessed them. Sam had a tear in his eye as he slid Abby's ring on her finger and promised to love her until the end of days. Abby started to cry as she slid Sam's ring on and promised to love him in a way that would keep him warm in the winter. Pastor Olson said, "You may kiss the Bride." Sam didn't need to be told twice.

Abby reached up to Sam's neck, her rose draped somewhere over his shoulder. His arms pulled her tightly to him, knowing that he would never have to let her go again. She'd always be his, just as he would be hers. Their kiss started out simple and gentle but didn't stay that way. They'd searched for each other their whole lives. No longer would they have that empty longing of being alone. Their hearts were full of love, and no one existed in Bobby's house except them when they kissed.

Abby loved the small angel that Bobby ordered for their cake. He was so thoughtful. He was the most generous, loving host that anyone could ask for. Bobby got pictures of everyone and even took some during the ceremony when Sam and Abby didn't notice. Bobby didn't know if he was losing a kid or gaining a kid, so he decided he was gaining one. It made his heart feel better.

When Pastor Olson left, Bobby pulled Sam aside. "I have a wedding present for you," Bobby's voice was solemn. "I never had a wedding night, or a Bride. I want you to have what I didn't." Bobby wiped away a tear. "Here is a key for the Guesthouses a few towns over. I've written down directions and paid for two nights."

"Bobby-" Sam was at a loss for words. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I did." Bobby replied. "You boys have made me so happy during the years. Being able to be a part of your lives as you've grown up has been a privilege to me. Now I see you growing into men, but to me you'll always be my boys."

"We're not moving further away or anything," Sam tried to make Bobby feel better. "We're still just a couple of hours away. To a hunter, that drive is nothing."

Bobby had tears on his face. "To think of what you went through with Jessica and what Abby went through--Well, I'm so happy that you have each other."

Sam just put his arms around Bobby and gave him a hug. Not the proper manly thing to do, but they both needed it.

"Now, you two get going," Bobby sniffled. "I don't want you missing your honeymoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a sappy old man," Bobby answered. "I'll just bug Dean and Kylee until you get back. Where are they, by the way?"

"I think Dean was counting on a quickie after the ceremony," Sam smiled at Bobby.

"That darn kid," Bobby said lovingly. "Oh, well, they have to come down sooner or later. If I think it's too late, I'll just go knock on their door. It is my house, ya know."

Sam laughed with Bobby and then went to tell Abby about their surprise honeymoon. She gave Bobby a hug and repeatedly thanked him before they left.

"Here," Bobby grabbed some keys. "Take the Impala. It's a nice car. Dean can borrow one of mine if he needs to go somewhere. Here is something else I bought you," he handed them a bag with two disposable cameras. "You can take pictures of where you honeymooned to show your grandkids someday."

Another quick hug and the newlyweds were on their way down the road to their new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Abby got out of the Impala. Sam told her to leave the bags, he'd be back to get them. They walked up to their door and opened it. Then, he turned to Abby and picked her up to carry her over the threshold. They were so busy kissing as Sam carried her that he almost clunked her head on the doorframe.

Sam laid her down on the bed and then climbed up beside her, not wanting to miss any kiss. They were like that on the bed for awhile before Abby reminded Sam that their door was still wide open.

Sam groaned as he got up, "I'll be right back with the bags."

Abby watched him leave. She loved how he looked in his suit. She loved the man underneath the suit even more. He'd made it a quick trip to get the bags but to Abby it still seemed too long to be away from her beloved.

Abby sat up on the edge of the back when Sam came back in. "Someone forgot their flowers," she told him.

Sam carefully took out the card attached to the dozen of pink roses. The card read: Just a little touch to make it more romantic. Bobby

"That is so nice of him," Abby gave Sam a hug. "He doesn't feel obliged to do any of this, right? Because he doesn't have to. I'll love him just the same."

"Bobby has a big heart," Sam answered. "I never recall him being with a woman. I'm sure he's dated at some point, I just wasn't aware of them. My best guess is that he either never found the right one, or the right one was taken away. If there would have been any chance of him getting her, he never would have given up. He's real determined that way."

"Did you tell Bobby that my name on our marriage certificate is an alias?"

"Yes. Bobby had your new identity made and ready to use before today. No one from your past will find you."

Sam closed the curtains and turned on a small light. With its shade, it didn't give off too much light.

Sam drew Abby to him and started to rock back and forth, dancing to a song only he could hear. Abby leaned into the body of her husband and protector and shuffled along. Time didn't' have a place in their lives at that moment. It was just the two of them.

"Abby," Sam's voice was quiet. "I'll never get tired of feeling your body next to mine."

"I still can't believe I found you," she said. "I had wanted to be happy for so long. I started to believe that it would never happen." The hitch in her voice at the end gave away her tears.

Sam put a hand behind her neck and whispered, "Look at me, Abby." She turned her face up to him and he continued, "Mostly happy tears from here on out. I can't promise you that we won't have any bad times, but I can promise that I'll be there for them. You won't be alone. Never again."

Sam leaned over and kissed her. Their lips just touched at first. It was soft and slowly grew hungry and needy. Sam moved to her neck so Abby could catch her breath. Their pulses were racing as were their thoughts.

"I'd like the privilege of undressing my wife, Mrs. Winchester," Sam saw something flicker in her eyes and added, "Just to rid you of the items that you consider a nuisance and no more."

"Why, I think that would be a good idea, Mr. Winchester," Abby smiled. "Then, I'd like to do the same for you."

Sam's warm smile spread to his eyes as he looked at his wife. He took the comb out of her hair and then ran his fingers through it.

"Hmm. That feels good," Abby told him as he released the tension the comb had been causing since she put it in.

Sam moved to her ears next, carefully taking out her earrings and replacing the backs before setting them by her comb. "These are pretty," Sam said as he set them down. Abby was going to respond but Sam was back to kissing her and she lost her train of thought.

His mouth moved over her neck, shoulders and upper chest. She had her hands in his hair, urging him back up to her mouth. He moved back up her body and kissed her deeply. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, just as she couldn't of him.

Sam slipped his hands around to her back until he found the zipper. "There's a hook and eye at the top," Abby said as she turned in his arms until her back was to him. She held her long hair off to the side to give him a clearer view of the hook and eye. Sam got it open and began to unzip. Abby turned around so she could kiss him as he unzipped.

Sam broke the kiss and slipped the dress all the way down. Then, just before he stood to help her step out of it, he noticed something blue on the floor. "What's this?" he showed Abby.

"That was my something blue," she told him. "Dean and Kylee went through some of the boxes Bobby had and found it. It is a bootie your mother made for you."

"It's so tiny." It did look very tiny in his hand.

"You were once tiny, too," she reminded him. "I can picture your mother, pregnant, trying to keep up with Dean, and making booties for you."

"She really loved us," Sam rubbed his thumb over the stitching. "I wish I could have known her better."

"One day, we'll have a family of our own," Abby stepped out of the puddle her dress had made and took Sam's hands in hers. "It won't take the place of your mother, but maybe having your own family will fill some of that void that you feel."

"The void is already gone," Sam told her. "I have you. You make me feel whole."

"And now I don't feel so broken," she replied.

"So what else did you have to wear for that saying?" Sam asked. "Something old . . ."

"Something old, which is the ring Bobby gave us; Something new, my dress; Something borrowed, the ankle bracelet from Kylee; and something blue, the bootie your mother made."

"I had it so easy," Sam laughed. "I just had to wear my suit. Let me get that anklet off for you." He knelt beside her and started to chuckle, "You know, this is the first hotel I've stayed in where the carpet isn't rusty orange or some other just as disgusting color."

"I guess our life together is getting off to the right kind of start then," Abby replied. Sam handed her the anklet to put by her other accessories. They had already hung up her dress. "Now, come over here, husband of mine," she reached for him. "You are a gift to me and it is time to unwrap you."

"Oh, really?" Sam smiled.

Abby nodded sincerely. She ran her hands over his chest and made sure his jacket buttons were undone. Then, she slipped it off his shoulders, folded it in half and laid it over a chair. She came back and had to ask for help with the tie. Watching Sam's hands move as he release it gave Abby an emotion she wasn't used to. She could picture those hands moving over her. She realized that she'd zoned out a little and gave Sam a shy smile. She licked her lips and went back to watching him. Sam wondered what that look was for. He had a feeling that Abby was getting used to this being married idea.

Next, Abby unbuttoned the small buttons on his white shirt. When she got to the ones on the wrists, she kissed the back of each hand before she undid the buttons. Sam let out a little sigh. Abby tugged at his t-shirt and then pulled it up as far as she could. Sam had to pull it the rest of the way off. While he was doing that, Abby ran her hands up his sides and chest, feeling the muscles that were just under the skin. He was hers. She was allowed to touch him like that.

When Sam threw his shirt to the side and brought his arms back down, Abby slipped her hands down to Sam's button on his pants. He placed his hands on her sides, just letting her proceed. This was going to have to be at her pace. Abby's head was down, watching what she was doing. She slowly unbuttoned the pants and drew the zipper down. She grabbed the pants by the hips and started to pull them down. Her hands brushed against his outer thigh and calf as she moved them to the floor. When she stood back up, Sam was standing there in his undies. She was in lacy undies, a garter belt and nylons.

"Are you comfortable, Abby?"

"This garter belt is bothersome," she answered tugging at the clasps that held the nylons.

"Let me help," Sam worked the nylons loose in the back while Abby worked on the ones in the front. She felt much better after they and the garter belt were gone.

"I'd like to lie by you," Abby looked at him with trust in her eyes.

"Whatever you'd like," Sam opened the covers climbed in, and held the covers so she could join him.

Abby slid across the sheets and laid her head on Sam's chest. "I can't believe we're actually married," Abby said.

"Yep. You're stuck with me now," Sam laughed.

Abby playfully hit him and whispered, "Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever," Sam ran his fingers through her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

They slept. After not sleeping well the night before and all the excitement of the day, they needed to rest.

Sam woke up first because his stomach was growling. Abby was still asleep with her head on his chest. Neither of them had moved in their sleep.

"Abby," Sam tried to wake her gently. "We should go get something to eat." Abby opened one eye and looked at him at him like 'are you crazy?' Sam laughed. "Come on," he said. "We can just grab a quick bite."

"But I like it here."

"Me, too," Sam agreed. "I love the feel of your skin against mine."

"It's nice and warm and comfy," Abby was still waking up.

"We could always sleep like this," Sam suggested.

Abby's eyebrows crinkled, "We'll freeze then there's snow on the ground."

"Nope," Sam disagreed. "Because I'm your personal heated blanket. Guaranteed to keep you warn on the coldest of winter nights."

"You really think so?"

"I dunno," he admitted. "It was worth a try just to see if you'd consider it."

Abby smiled and kissed him. "So, we have to get dressed?"

"Only if we don't want to get arrested," Sam replied. "I'd really rather spend my honeymoon here instead of jail."

"Okay then," Abby made a big production out of getting out of bed. "I'll go get dressed, just for you."

"When we get back you could undress for me," Sam said.

She shot Sam a look and then saw his smile. "We'll have to see about that," she replied as she disappeared into the bathroom.

They ate at a sit down restaurant that just happened to be open late. They had a good meal but both were in a hurry to get back to the guesthouse. They stopped at a convenience store and picked up sandwiches, snacks and drinks. They wanted to make use of the kitchenette and be able to just concentrate on each other.

Abby disappeared into the bathroom as soon as they got back. Sam put away the food and kicked off his shoes. He could hear the shower running and he could picture her in the shower. He was tempted to ask if she needed help washing her back, but knew she would have told him if she wanted that. So, he let his mind drift to fantasies of him and his wife.

Abby came out of the bathroom and she was a sight to behold. Sam walked out in a puff of steam from the shower. Her white silky gown showed off all her curves. She was still covered all the way to her ankles but Sam thought it was the sexiest thing he'd seen. It left something to the imagination, even though Sam knew what lay underneath.

"You're so beautiful," Sam's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Abby smiled and asked, "So you like this nightgown?"

"No, I love you everything underneath, everything that is you," Sam spoke a little louder. "The gown just shows you off so perfectly."

Abby started to blush, "Only you know what is underneath."

"I can handle that," He'd changed into a pair of silk boxers that Dean had given him. He saw Abby looking at him. "These were a present from Dean. He thought I should have some honeymoon attire."

"Kylee thought the same thing," Abby replied. "Otherwise there is no way I would have been able to go into the store."

"I'm glad you did," Sam said as he reached out to her. Abby went over to where he was sitting. He just closed his arms around her and laid his head against her. His head ended up on her breasts and it was so peaceful that he stayed there for a few minutes while Abby ran her fingers through his hair.

Later on, they were lying in bed. Sam didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Abby still had her panties on. It was as far as she could go without being uncomfortable.

"How can you lie there with nothing on?" Abby asked Sam.

"I don't know. My body doesn't bother me. So, I'm not shy about it inappropriate situations with my wife."

"I wish my body didn't bother me," Abby spoke softly.

"What about your body bothers you?" Sam was trying to help. "Everyone has imperfections. I have all my scars and old injuries. You are perfect to me."

"It's the emotional stuff. The past and considering that I don't know how it's supposed to go. I haven't been with someone since before Angel and calling that 'being with' is a real stretch."

"I might be able to make you feel better about your body," Sam said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you trust me?"

Abby nodded.

"So you trust me not to push anything on you or pressure you?"

Abby nodded.

"I think it would be a tiny step if you were naked in bed, too."

Abby looked apprehensive.

"No wandering hands, nothing like that. There would just be no barriers between us."

Abby looked like she was considering it.

"I know you like it when I pay attention to your upper half," Sam told her. "We could just have it be like that."

"Keep the covers on?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay," she removed her piece of clothing and put it on the floor by the bed.

"Now, come here," Sam held his arms open. Abby slid across the bed and slipped right up to Sam. It was nice to feel just him against her. "You okay?" Sam kissed her forehead.

"I like this," Abby replied. "But I like this more." She scooted up and put a hand on each side of his face and kissed him, slow open kisses. Sam let his hands linger up and down her back. Then, he rolled them over so he was straddling Abby. She let out a little, "Omph." as she landed on her back and smiled up at Sam.

Sam smiled back and kissed her passionately. He held himself up on his muscular arms and the only other part of him that touched her was his long legs. She grabbed his shoulders, needing something to hold onto in the sea of emotion she was getting swept into. Sam slowly moved down her body. He wrapped his arms around her just under her arms so that her breasts were more prominent and easier to reach. He played with one light brown circle while his lips covered the other one. He licked, sucked and blew over the moist nub to see how he could bring Abby the most pleasure. She was grabbing at him and instinctively moving her hips around. He alternated sides and Abby's breath was coming in gasps. Sam moved back up so he was kissing Abby. He rolled back off to the side and she snuggled back in as they panted for breath.

"I do feel better," Abby whispered into Sam's ear.

"Really?" He turned his head to look down at Abby.

"Yeah," she spoke softly.

"Should we try something else then?"

"We can . . ." she had a little hesitation in her voice.

"I need to get something,' Sam kissed her as he jumped out of bed to his bag. He dug in it and brought something back to the nightstand. "Still trust me?"

She looked directly at him and nodded.

Sam smiled. He began to kiss her while he caressed her breasts. She responded by arching into him. Sam slid one hand down to her stomach and then a little lower. He rubbed the scar above her triangle of hair. "The past is no longer a secret. I'm erasing the secret because it is now a part of us." Their lips met a few more times before he asked her if she was okay. "Yes," she whispered.

"Is it okay if I move my hand lower?" his voice was soft. "I have something to make it more comfortable for you. You can tell me to stop anytime."

She just nodded.

Sam reached to the nightstand and put some lubricant on his fingers. "It's just me," Sam whispered. "I want to help you erase some of the pain from your past. I'm just moving my fingers over your tender areas, making sure that I have enough lube." He looked her in the face as he explained all that he was doing. Her breathing was coming quicker. "Now I'll move to your sensitive area and you tell me if it is okay." Sam moved his fingers insider her fleshy area.

"Ohh, Sam," Abby said as she squirmed.

"Just relax and let it go," Sam said and then he started kissing and sucking on her earlobe. "A feeling might build up inside, just do what comes naturally if you have to move or just let go."

Abby tried to form some words as she gripped Sam's hair and took his mouth with hers. Sam was smiling as she was kissing him, happy that she was finding out that being intimate was not supposed to hurt. Abby gave a series of short moans and Sam moved his fingers faster as she moved herself over them. Then, she held her breath for a moment while her whole body shook. She took a breath and could only say one word, "Sam.'

He moved his fingers a little more, bringing her down. "How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed." She answered as she snuggled back into Sam. "Glad that you helped me."

"I'm happy that I could. You have a way too beautiful body to be ashamed of it. I'd like to see quite a bit of it."

"Really?"

"Well, we are husband and wife," Sam told her. "Or is that something you never care to do again."

"No, we need to do this more often," Abby said sincerely.

"I agree."

Later on, they were sitting in bed, sipping some sodas.

"Do you really feel better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm thankful so have such an understanding husband."

"I'm thankful I have such an amazing wife," Sam moved so that Abby could get comfortable leaning against him. "Are you having a nice honeymoon so far?"

"Yep," she replied. "But we need to take some pictures to show Bobby what this place looks like."

Sam nodded.

They sat in a comfortable silence wearing nothing but their birthday suits. Abby let her hand idly draw on Sam's chest. "What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"It's embarrassing," she replied.

"There's nothing embarrassing when it's between you and me," Sam stated. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm a petite gal," she paused a little, "and you are bigger."

"Yeah. So?"

"How will our parts fit together?" she looked up at him.

"Haven't ever thought of it that way," Sam replied. "I think it is just a matter of going slowly. Your muscles stretch to fit around me."

"Stretch, huh?"

Sam nodded. "I could do some looking online to see if there's a better answer for you."

Abby laughed. "We don't need to be bringing your laptop into our bedroom. I'll just take your word on this one."

They had sandwiches in bed and just kept talking. Sam told her more stories of his childhood. Abby told him about how her life had been since she'd settled down.

They dreamt about their future. Where they'd like to live, how many kids they'd want to have, and where they thought they'd be in 10 years. They had some good laughs about how life might change them---gray hair, hearing loss, and rocking chairs on the porch.

Sam looked over at the curtains and saw some light coming through. "Come on," he got out of bed and helped Abby wrap herself in a sheet. They walked over to the curtain and peeked out. "Look at that sunrise," Sam stood behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her. "We've been up making love all night. I don't think we can top that."

"We'll need to sleep sometime," Abby insisted.

"We can just wait until we're drop from exhaustion," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Abby held one of his hands. "We should get a picture of this sunrise."

Sam went to get the camera and asked, "Won't Bobby wonder why we're taking a picture of a sunrise?"

"We can just tell him it's the first one where we are husband and wife," Abby replied.

"I never knew you were such a quick liar," Sam didn't know if he should be worried or proud.

"It's not a lie. It is our first morning as a married couple. Bobby doesn't need to know why we were up in time to see it."

"A-ha. Good thinking," Sam decided he was impressed. He opened the door and snapped a picture.

"Good job, honey," Abby embraced him and felt the chill on his skin.

"You kidding? Great job. I am a natural photographer," Sam started to brag until Abby began to tickle him and he had to stop talking.

"It's agreed then. You'll take all the honeymoon pictures." Sam just shrugged. "How about we get back to the honeymoon part?" Abby had a glint in her eye. Sam forgot all about his wonderful picture taking skills, dropped the camera, picked Abby up and went back to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

They left the guesthouse for a late lunch and took a walk around the town. They found a nice city park. With the leaves turning into fall colors and falling to the ground, they took some pictures of each other in the leaves. A stranger took a picture of them by the Impala, arms around each other and fully in love.

Their second night of their honeymoon, they took their trust issues further. Awful memories and feelings were erased, at least a little bit, by Sam's total love, tenderness and understanding. Abby was so happy that she had new memories of how it was supposed to go between a woman and a man. She felt whole, like she was finally able to fully be a wife. Sam had told her that the acts didn't matter, just because they were performed in love made them important.

Abby felt safe and secure for the first time in her life, lying there wrapped in Sam's arms, feeling his breath on her neck. The sound of Sam's soft snores, the unique scent that was Sam, and the warmth of his body lulled her to sleep. She knew that she would never be alone again.

Sam's sleepy eyes took in his wife's calm, dreaming face, and knew he was where he belonged. He remembered when check out was and wanted to just stay in their little guesthouse forever. Then, he remembered that Abby would be moving in with him, and leaving the guesthouse didn't seem so bad.

"Did we remember everything?" Abby asked as she looked around the room.

"I think so," Sam picked up the bags. "I'll go put these in the car, and I'll be back to help you check."

Abby checked in the bathroom, making sure nothing was left behind. She got the sandwiches, snacks and drinks from the fridge. They'd be good to eat on the road. She stopped to smell the roses from Bobby, so thankful for him and all he'd done for them.

"Did you check under the beds?" Sam asked as he walked in. Abby shook her head. Sam gave them a quick peek and didn't see anything. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

'I really liked it here," Abby said. "We've grown so much closer."

"Leaving here won't take that away, honey," Sam gathered her in his arms. "That comes with us, wherever we go."

"I suppose," she sighed.

"I'll grab the food if you want to carry the flowers," Sam offered.

"Sounds good," Abby grabbed them and then said, "I'll hold them on my lap in the car."

"I'll go make sure everything is settled in the office," Sam put the food in the car and walked back to the building.

Abby left the window down, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine.

Sam turned the key in and asked if he could make a reservation a year ahead of time. The front desk lady asked, "Same room, Mr. Winchester?" He nodded.

"How many nights? Your arrival day is Thursday. How many nights would you like?"

"Three," Sam answered. "Do you have a business card I can have?"

She handed him one with a smile. "Congratulations to you and your wife. I'll look forward to having you spend your first anniversary with us."

Sam smiled as he put the business card in his wallet. "Thank you."

"How was your trip?" Bobby stepped out on the porch when he heard the Impala drive up. He walked over to the car to help with their bags.

"It was lovely, Bobby," Abby gave him a hug. He was unable to hug him back because his arms were full. "Thank you," she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Sam picked up the other bag and gave Bobby a one-armed hug, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam," Bobby chuckled. "You gonna kiss me, too?"

"Want me to?" Sam laughed.

"You boys . . . " Bobby shook his head. "You always surprise me."

"Sammy!" Dean came across the living room. "You brought me food! I knew ya loved me!" He started to sort through the goodies.

"You been being nice to Bobby while I've been gone?"

"I'm always nice to Bobby," Dean said with his mouth full of a sandwich.

"When I left you were involved in a quickie," Sam commented. A smiled spread across Dean's face. "Did you and Kylee come out of your room at all, or did you just leave Bobby alone for two days?"

"We came down," Dean replied. "We had to eat."

"Dean--" Sam was frustrated.

"No, we were with Bobby most of the time," Dean clarified. "We saved our 'alone time' until Bobby was asleep. Dude, he really missed you and Abby. What did you do to the poor guy?"

"Nothing," Sam sat down. " I think he's just missing when we were little and spent summers here."

"Didn't we drive him nuts back then?"

"Yep. Well, I didn't, but you did," Sam smiled. "Every day he'd hear you blasting away at something, practicing your shot. It really unnerved him. Thinking back, I guess he misses it."

"That's weird," Dean took another bite.

"Just sentimental," Sam answered. "I think I'll go get some unpacking done. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, so don't unpack."

"We should at least stay another day, Dean."

"The girls have to work, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah," Sam thought for a moment. "We were just going to tell him about a wedding this trip, not actually have one."

"You surprised us all," Dean said. "I didn't even get to through you a decent Bachelor Party."

"I didn't want one, so that's fine."

"I'm gonna want one," Dean face changed as he got lost in his plans. "I want mud wrestling, strippers. I wanna mud wrestle a stripper." He smiled up Sam.

"I, uh, I'll check with Kylee on that," Sam grinned as he walked away.

"Sam, come on! It's a rite of passage! She doesn't need to know!"

"I think she does need to know, Dean."

"You're no fun," Dean grumbled.

"Yep, that's me," Sam headed upstairs.

Bobby had hugs for everyone when they left. "Now you boys call me if you need anything. You ladies just give me a call if one of them gets to big for his britches, I'm assuming that'll be you, Kylee. I'll help you keep in line."

"Okay, Bobby," Kylee laughed. "I had a great time. Thanks for letting us visit."

"Think of this as your other home," Bobby replied. "There's always room for you."

"Thanks," Dean nodded.

"Thanks for the wedding and, just thanks for everything," Sam called from the backseat.

"You gave us a wonderful wedding and honeymoon, Bobby," Abby smiled. "I can't thank you enough."

"You already did, darlin'." Bobby stood up and stepped away from the car. He watched it go down his driveway and drive out of sight. He didn't move until he couldn't hear it anymore.

Having his coffee that night, Bobby noticed how quiet the house was. He turned on the television just for the noise value. Sam and Abby were so happy. When they came back from their honeymoon, they had seemed different, stronger somehow. He knew they'd be able to make it. He'd known that Sam's sensitivity, something that was not encouraged in hunting, would help Abby. Abby and Sam were genuinely happy. He could see it in their eyes. The same look he saw in Loretta's eyes, so many years ago.

His mind wandered back to a different time. When he was young and in love with a beautiful woman named Loretta. Her daddy didn't like him, but Loretta was a spitfire and didn't care what her daddy thought. She eloped with Bobby anyway. They had lived with his family, in the same big house. Loretta eyes sparkled with genuine happiness when she told him that they were having a baby. Bobby had grabbed her up in a hug and swung her around until he realized it was probably not a smart thing to do.

His family was all looking forward to the birth. Bobby was careful to plan only short hunts and only early in Loretta's pregnancy. He was out on one of those hunts when he got the call. He raced home to find Loretta lying in their bed in bloody sheets. Bobby's mom had called the doctor.

Bobby sat down on the bed and held Loretta in his arms. She was losing the baby. Both her and Bobby were in tears, but he didn't want her to see that. He just kept whispering to her, holding her, until it was all over. When the doctor left, Bobby's mom helped him clean the room and gave him a hug. "It happened to me, once, too," she told him. "She needs you now as much if not more than you need her. Go to her and I'll put the baby items in the attic to spare her some pain." Bobby nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice.

He laid by Loretta or sat by their bed for days. She didn't speak. Sometimes Bobby's mom would come and sit with her so Bobby could eat.

He held Loretta close and whispered how sorry he was. That his mom had lost a baby, too, and went on to have him. Loretta showed no response. He told her how much he loved her and that he asked if there was anything to help her feel better. She never gave him an answer.

Bobby was in the kitchen, which had a doorway to their room. He'd shut the door because Loretta was sleeping. That's where he was standing when he heard the crash.

He tried to open the door, it was locked. He screamed for Loretta to let him in before kicking in the door. His mom ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. She found Bobby crying, rocking Loretta's body back and forth. Loretta had broken the window and slashed her throat with a jagged piece. Bobby held something to the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. His mom walked over and held her son.

"She's gone, Bobby," his mom couldn't find Loretta's pulse.

"She can't be. I wasn't gone that long."

"She must have just been waiting until you went into the kitchen, Bobby. You couldn't have stopped her. She ached too much for your baby."

"But how could she leave me?" Bobby had asked in tears. "We could have had another baby. You and Dad did."

"She just couldn't get over her loss."

"It was my loss, too," Bobby cried.

"But the baby was taken from her body," his mom tried to explain.

Loretta was buried in town with their very premature baby. The baby was just a blanketed bundle that they placed in her arms. After she was buried, Bobby decided that if anyone ever asked, he'd say he never married. It was just too tough to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know, for a girl, Abby doesn't have that much stuff," Dean commented as he lugged another box to Kylee's. "I think her mattress is bigger than yours, so you might want to keep it."

"Yeah, my feet hang off mine," Sam followed Dean with a box of his own.

"Your feet hang off almost any mattress, Sam. The mattress company makes mattresses for real people, not Sasquatches."

"Should we save the extra mattress and other furniture in case we get a bigger place?" Sam asked. "We could get a storage unit."

"That's probably a good idea," Dean agreed as he forced the door open with his foot. "After these two boxes, let's go check the options for a storage unit."

The girls came home from work Sam had supper ready for them. Dean was the first to bring up the idea of getting a larger place. "I like it here," Kylee said. "It's been my home for quite some time."

"But that was for you and your friend from high school," Dean reasoned. "This would be a place for us to start our lives as married folk."

"So exactly when are you welcoming you into the Married Couple Club?" Sam asked.

"I dunno," Dean replied. "Any suggestions, honey?"

"I'm thinking of Christmas Eve," Kylee surprised everyone. "With the poinsettias that they have in my church each year, it would be nice for a red wedding. Besides, we'll all be together for Christmas anyway, it will save our families a trip to visit."

"Are we going to introduce our families first?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Kylee said. "We can get my family to meet yours. Maybe we can get Bobby to come here for a weekend. Or we could go there. Bobby definitely has the room, if he wouldn't mind."

"I doubt he'd mind.," Dean kissed her. "I think he'd love it."

"Christmas doesn't give you long to plan," Abby reminded Kylee.

"You're one to talk, Abby," Kylee smiled. "I'm sure you can help me throw it together in time."

"How big of a wedding do you want?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure," Kylee answered. "Dean?"

"The wedding is your thing," Dean held up his hands. "I'll show up and bring Sam and Bobby with me. You just tell me where and when."

"Christmas Eve at my church," Kylee replied. "Anything special you want in the ceremony?"

"Maybe they could mention our folks like they did at ours," Sam suggested. "It was just nice to be reminded that they were there in spirit."

Dean nodded. "Can we have classic rock, just classic rock at the wedding dance?"

"You don't want any slow dances?" Kylee walked to Dean and started to sway in his arms.

"I'm sure I could find some slow dances by classic rock bands," Dean started to waver.

Sam whispered in Abby's ear, "He'd be the one that could."

Abby giggled.

Bobby woke up and just felt good to be alive. He'd spent the last few days cleaning out a couple rooms that he usually used for storage and putting up spare beds that had been stored in the attic. His muscles ached, but in a good way. His boys were coming home, bringing Kylee's family with them, for Thanksgiving. Bobby had so much to be thankful for. He was going to have a full house again.

The Impala tore down his driveway with an expensive SUV following far enough behind to not be eating dust. Bobby had to shake his head. Dean's driving was definitely not going to impress Kylee's parents. Her sisters, maybe, but not her parents.

Sam and Abby were the first ones out of the car. They grabbed their bags and hugged Bobby on their way inside. "Where should be put these?" Sam asked Bobby.

"I cleaned out the room off the kitchen," Bobby said. "Figured I might need to keep you close to food, the way you eat."

"Okay. Thanks, Bobby," Sam took their bags to the room and Abby gave Bobby another hug.

"Dean's having some issues," Abby confided in Bobby.

"What kind of issues?" Bobby wanted to know before it all blew up in his face.

"Kylee's dad works in a suit and tie and doesn't think Dean can take care of his daughter."

"Oh, God," Bobby replied. He gave Abby a quick peck on the cheek. "You go hide with Sam and I'll see if I can help Dean out some."

"Thanks, Bobby," Abby had a spring in her step as she found the room her and Sam were staying in.

Bobby took a deep breath as he stepped outside. Dean and Kylee were still in the Impala, talking or fighting, it didn't really seem to matter. Kylee's family seemed to be doing the same, still in the SUV. Bobby thought he might need some time with Dean, so he went to welcome Kylee's family first.

"Hi. I'm Bobby," he held out his hand to Kylee's dad.

"I'm Richard," he shook Bobby's hand. "This is my wife, Nancy, and my other daughters, Anne and Hannah."

"Hi," the three ladies shook his hand one after another.

"Well, your rooms are upstairs," Bobby pointed to the house. "The last one on the left should be comfortable for Richard and Nancy. The one on the right has two beds, so I thought it would work for Anne and Hannah."

"Thank you," Nancy smiled. "It is so nice of you to open your home to us."

"Glad to do it," Bobby replied. He saw the girls unloading many bags. "You can leave whatever you don't immediately need and Sam, Dean and I will bring them up for you. You probably just want to relax a little after your trip."

"Thank you," Nancy picked up one small bag. "Are you ready to go in, girls?"

Anne and Hannah thanked Bobby as they walked past.

"It is tiring trying to follow Dean," Bobby could tell Richard was biting his tongue so he wouldn't say more.

"It can be," Bobby agreed. "We'll be in shortly. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself." He watched the family walk up to his house before opening the door to the backseat of the Impala.

Dean and Kylee instantly shut up. "Do I get to know what's going on?" Bobby asked them. "And what the hell were you thinking driving like that, Dean? Did you do that all the way here? Not only would that give Kylee's family a bad impression, it could hurt the Impala, you know that."

"I just got a little upset," Dean spoke carefully, "when Kylee's dad asked if I was going to grow up and get a real job."

"Ouch," was all Bobby could think of.

"My dad just thought you were acting a little careless," Kylee tried to make excuses for her dad. "After all, it's not like we can tell him what you actually do."

"She's got a point there, Dean," Bobby spoke up.

"You don't seem to have a problem with what I do," Dean rose his voice to Kylee. "Why the hell should I care what he thinks?"

"Because he's her father, Dean. Just settle down."

"Settle down?" Dean turned on Bobby. "I don't know how I am going to survive the weekend here. Do you at least have a lead on a hunt or a stockpile of things I can shoot at?"

"Dean, it will go fine," Kylee was trying her best.

"No," Dean said. "I really need to shoot something and I'd rather it wasn't your dad!"

Kylee shot him a look that could kill and slammed the door behind her as she stomped up to the house.

"Not good, Dean," Bobby shook his head. "Definitely not good."

There were no magic words to what Bobby said to Dean. He didn't have some insight that would make Dean see it through Kylee's father's eyes. He just talked Dean down, like he'd done since he was kid. By the time they were hauling bags in, Dean was in a better mood, less likely to just go off. As soon as they got inside, Dean pulled Kylee aside to apologize and Bobby looked at the rest of Kylee's family gathered around his kitchen table. Sam and Abby were still hiding in their room, so they weren't going to be any help. "So," Bobby was uncomfortable and felt in the middle, "anybody want to see some pictures?"

It was a bad weekend. Bobby did his best to smooth things over, but Dean and Richard were like oil and water. Nancy, Anne and Hannah seemed to enjoy themselves. They were going over the wedding details with Kylee and Abby. Abby had opened up and was a very charming lady, but even she wasn't going anywhere near the Dean and Richard struggle.

"Richard," Bobby said as he grabbed a cup of coffee, "want to take a walk with me? I'll show you the property."

"Sure," Richard wasn't going to be rude. "I'll just grab my jacket."

The two men walked out into the bright sunshine. The air was crisp, but still comfortable. "I've known the boys almost all their lives," Bobby told Richard. "You couldn't ask for better boys. And that Dean, he sure loves Kylee."

"He just doesn't seem grown up," Richard replied. "I want Kylee to be married to someone who can provide for her and make a good life for her."

"If Dean ever thought Kylee was going without, he'd find a way to provide," Bobby thought for a moment. "And Kylee seems determined to make a good life for the two of them. Dean comes from a different world than you do. His dad provided as best he could, but Dean pretty much raised Sam. He's learned from the school of hard knocks."

"But no one will even tell me what he does for work," Richard said. "That shouldn't be such a hard question to answer."

"What is more important," Bobby asked, "what he does to make a living or the fact that he loves your daughter?"

Richard was silent.

"Were you automatically able to provide your wife with all she wanted when you got married?"

"No," Richard replied. "I was still in college."

"See? And you two didn't turn out so bad," Bobby just kept walking and pointed out odds and ends in the scrap yard.

"I wish you could get along better with my dad," Kylee whispered to Dean. She had sneaked down to where Dean was banished to sleeping Bobby's dreaded couch.

"I'm trying," Dean confessed. "I really wish we did get along better. We're just two totally different men."

"Not totally different," Kylee corrected him. "I love you both."

Dean sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Drive under the speed limit on the way home?"

"That I can do," Dean answered.

"Try to be nice to him?"

"Hey, I'm sleeping on the friggin' couch, aren't I? Just because he doesn't want me sleeping in the same bed with you, never mind that we do that every night at home. I'd call that being very considerate of him. I couldn't be any nicer."

"Okay, okay," Kylee gave him a kiss goodnight.

"What are you going to do if push comes to shove?" Dean asked her. "Our differences, I don't see them changing anytime soon. Are you going to marry me or will your dad convince you not to?"

"I'm an independent woman," Kylee told Dean. "I make up my own mind. I don't always listen to you, and I'm gonna marry you. What makes you think I'd change my mind about our wedding just because my dad wants me to?"

"I don't know," Dean sighed. "This weekend just has my head spinning. Then again, it could be the lack of sleep I've been getting on the couch."

"My dad will come around," Kylee pulled Dean close. "Just give him time."

"So will it be before or after our silver anniversary?" Dean's face was so close to Kylee's.

"Probably after," Kylee laughed and Dean loved that sound. "But I can live with that."

"Then, so can I," Dean kissed her, glad that she had her independent streak.

Someone cleared their throat in the dark doorway. "It's just me," Bobby said, "but you might want to head upstairs, Kylee. I can hear some movement upstairs and I'd hate for them to check on you and find you here."

"Thanks, Bobby," Kylee kissed Dean one more time before disappearing upstairs.

"Bobby?" Dean sighed, unsure if Bobby was still there.

"Yeah, Dean."

"Is her dad ever going to accept me?"

"Don't know," Bobby replied. "It would be nice, but it doesn't really matter. It ain't him you're marrying."

Dean laughed a little before trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in.


	16. Chapter 16

"What time is it?" Dean asked for the third time.

"Still too early to leave for the church, Dean," Sam was getting frustrated. "Could ya just sit down for a few minutes?"

"I hate this, Sammy," at least Dean stopped pacing to talk to him. "How did you survive the night before your wedding?"

"By spending it with you?" Sam was unsure of the answer Dean wanted.

"Dude. That sounded awful," Dean shot Sam a look. Sam shrugged.

The door to the hotel room opened and Bobby came in with his arms full, "Here are the tuxes, guys. Guess we'd better check 'em over to see if pieces are missing before the big day."

"Why do we have to wear tuxes?" Dean complained to no one in particular. "Sam got to just wear his suit."

"Kylee wanted the tuxes," Sam reminded him. "You told her she could have whatever she wanted."

"Ugh," Dean was disgusted with himself. "I think I need to get some air."

"Go sit or pace on the balcony," Bobby guided him to the door. "I'll make sure your tux is fine."

"Tuxes, rehearsals . . . " Dean's voice was cut off when he shut the sliding glass door.

Sam and Bobby just shook their heads.

With the tuxes all okay and a frenzied Dean in tow, they went to the rehearsal. Dean was fidgety, but he didn't start a fight with Richard, which was a blessing. Bobby walked down the aisle with Kylee's younger sister, Hannah. Sam walked down with Kylee's older sister, Anne. Then, Richard and Kylee came down and even though it was practice, it hit dean for the first time what he was actually doing.

He hid his feelings and made it though the rehearsal. Instead of Dean's dream of mud wrestling a stripper, the wedding party went to a nearby grill and bar. Sam noticed that Dean was really slamming the drinks down.

"Mind slowing down?" Sam nudged him.

"I'm allowed to drink."

"No so much, okay?"

Dean kept on.

"What's eating you?" Sam asked.

"When we get back to the hotel," was all Dean said.

Around midnight, they said their goodbyes. Kylee went home with her sisters. Sam and Abby left with Dean and Bobby. They had adjoining rooms at the hotel.

After Abby was asleep, Sam went to Dean and Bobby's room. "Now will you tell me what's up?"

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what? Get married?"

"Yep."

"Dean, you need to stop and think about this."

"I have. I saw Kylee come down the aisle and knew I couldn't live without her. That's why we can't get married."

"What?" even Bobby couldn't get his reasoning.

"Sure, we'll get married, have a couple good years, and then she'll leave me."

"Why would you think that?" Sam felt like he'd missed a connecting part somewhere.

"Because I'll screw it up somehow," Dean was on a roll. "I always do."

"No, you don't."

"How long before I forget her birthday or anniversary and she throws me out?"

"Kylee already knows you are awful at those things," Sam told him. "You live with her, remember? She already knows the things that would make any sane woman run in the other direction."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Really." Bobby agreed. "Go to bed now and get some sleep. You'll probably have something new to freak out about tomorrow before the wedding."

"Oh, I hope not," Dean sighed. "I can't take this."

"That's why it's for a lifetime," Bobby told him.

"How's Dean?" Abby asked.

"Just the jitters," Sam replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What does he have to be jittery about?"

"Who knows?" Sam crawled into bed and snuggled into her.

"Well, he could be getting the father-in-law from hell," Abby brought Richard up. "Richard isn't a very nice man. He wants to control everything, including his family."

"Good luck trying to control Dean," Sam replied. "He must have lost his grip on Kylee some time ago. He definitely doesn't control her. He hates that she's going into automotive in college."

"He should just be proud she's going into something she enjoys."

"That's my thoughts, too," Sam put an arm behind his head. "Apparently, Richard doesn't feel that cars are proper for a lady's line of work."

"That is so last century."

"I know. If you decide to go back to school, I'll just tell ya to go for it as long as it's something you enjoy."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, hon," Abby gave him a peck. "But I think I'll stay at the drugstore. I like it there."

The next day, Kylee and Dean's wedding day, Sam and Bobby were stuck with a still-jittery Dean. They were trying to keep his rantings to a dull roar. Abby, on the other hand, was stuck with Kylee's family. She'd thought they were wonderful when she saw them at Thanksgiving, and they seemed nice enough last night at rehearsal, but today they seemed to be out for blood. Hannah wanted to be the center of attention even though it wasn't her wedding. Anne was frankly pissed-off that her little sister beat her to the altar, and she wasn't letting Kylee forget about it. Nancy was of no help, she was crying that her baby was getting married and bemoaning how old she herself was getting. Abby didn't know what Kylee felt like, but Abby took her with when she stormed out of the room and took refuge in her and Sam's hotel room.

"We're in here, so don't let Dean come in," Abby told Sam.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the church?" Sam asked as Abby slammed the door.

"You love it so much, you go to the church!" Abby yelled.

"Shit," Bobby said. "Wonder what's been happening at the church."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll go see. Keep Dean calm."

"You think he's calm?" Bobby laughed.

Sam frowned. "Just try to prevent him from getting worse, Bobby. I'll check on the girls."

"Good luck," Bobby replied. "I don't think I've ever seen Abby ticked off."

"Me either," Sam swallowed as he tried the adjoining door. It was locked. "Abby, honey, it's just me. Can you let me in?"

Sam heard the lock click and opened the door, not knowing what he'd find on the other side.

Kylee was crying, Abby was trying to comfort her. Sam sat down on the other side of Kylee. "What's wrong?"

Abby handed Kylee over so she could cry on Sam for awhile.

"Her family sucks at weddings," was all Abby said.

"Kylee," Sam tried to brush some tears away without doing damage to her makeup," what's going on?"

"I don't want to go back there. Please don't make me go back there," Kylee buried her head again.

Then, there was knocking at the adjoining door. "You okay, Kylee?" it was Dean.

"No, she's not," Sam answered. "And I don't have a clear picture of why except that her family sucks at weddings and made her cry."

"They made her cry!" Dean yelled. He tried the knob, decided to hell with it, and kicked in the door.

That'll be going on the hotel bill, Sam thought.

"Kylee," Dean was immediately in front of her, kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Anne should have married first, Hannah wants all the attention, my mom is crying about getting old," Kylee let the words roll out but they made no sense to her groom. Dean looked at Sam for more information. Sam shrugged and then went off to the bathroom to try to get information from Abby.

The door was locked. "Abby," Sam rapped on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," came a small reply.

"Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Abby, the door is locked."

Abby unlocked the door and opened it, falling into Sam's arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other with their women crying in their arms. Bobby just took in the whole situation wondering if he even wanted to be there.

When the girls finally got out what had upset them so much, Dean was fuming. "How dare they treat Kylee like that on her wedding day! Our wedding day!"

"You need to calm down," Sam tried but didn't get all the words out.

"No, I don't. I am going down to that church to set them straight," Dean grabbed his tux coat. "Bobby, am I forgetting anything?"

"Not that I can think of," Bobby grabbed his tux coat and the keys. "I'll go with ya."

Sam knew Bobby would do his best to keep Dean in line. That left Abby and Sam to help Kylee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled at Richard.

Richard stared at him blankly.

"Watch the language," Bobby mumbled beside Dean.

"Do you know where Kylee is right now?" Dean was furious and not slowing down or toning down for anybody. "She's at the hotel because she needed to get away from her friggin' family. Do you know what your wife and daughters have been up to?"

Richard's answer wasn't clear but Dean and Bobby followed him though the church to where the ladies were supposed to be getting ready. They saw for themselves what the three women had been up to and why Abby had rescued Kylee from it.

"First of all," Dean yelled, "this is Kylee's day and she's in tears. You should be ashamed of how you've been. I never knew family could be this way. And to think she wanted to make sure you were all there when we got married. I've been thinking we should elope and skip this whole friggin' deal."

After a surprised shock, everyone tried explaining their behavior at once. "Shut up!" Dean was louder than all their voices. "Here is how it is going to go. You shape up, or we will elope at the first sign that any of this shit is going to happen again."

"Might want to tone it down," Bobby tried to get Dean's attention.

"Kylee is going to get ready at the hotel and stay there until it's time for the wedding." Dean continued. "We will bring her over and stay with her. You will stay as far away from her as possible, until you have to walk down the aisle. If I get any inkling, even during the service, that something isn't as it should be, I'll leave and take Kylee with me."

They just looked at him.

"Don't mess with my bride," Dean threw at them before he stomped out.

"Wow, Dean," Bobby had to hustle to keep up with Dean's pace. "What brought all that on?"

"They made Kylee cry."

Back at the hotel, Kylee was in her dress and Abby was trying to help her fix her makeup. Sam was standing by with tissues for when they were needed for tears or makeup repair. All three startled when Dean and Bobby walked in.

"How are you, Kylee?" Dean gave her a hug and makeup got smudged.

"I'm not supposed to see you until I walk down the aisle." Kylee whispered.

"Well, your family was supposed to be nice, too. But we don't have that version," Dean thought for a moment. 'Do you still have the pastor's number?"

"Yeah," Kylee sniffled.

"It's totally up to you, honey," Dean knew what he wanted her to choose but he still wanted it to be her choice. "We can go back to the church, and I think it will be okay. Or, you can call the pastor and we can get married here, without your family."

"All the guests, all that money," Kylee murmured into Dean's shoulder.

"The guests can entertain themselves and it was your parents' money anyway. Which one do you want?"

"Don't make me go back there," she sighed. "Just don't make me go back there."

"It's settled then," Dean announced. "Sammy, if you can call the pastor, tell him our change of plans, and make him promise to keep it secret?"

"Will do," Sam replied.

"Abby, can you help Kylee get ready?"

"Yep."

"Bobby," Dean turned. "Can you find a pretty spot for us to get married at?"

"I'll ask at the front desk," Bobby walked off.

There was no music. The flowers had been purchased at the grocery store down the road, same with the small wedding cake.

In the lobby of the hotel was a huge, inviting fireplace. That's where the pastor stood. Sam and Abby walked down together. Then, Bobby walked Kylee down the aisle. A hotel employee snapped pictures, as well as Bobby. They looked beautiful in front of the fireplace and they were happy.

The pastor went back to the church to face Kylee's family and friends. He made the announcement, "I am happy to tell you that Kylee and Dean were married earlier today at an undisclosed location. They are happily on their way to their honeymoon and wish to send their regrets that they just couldn't wait. They've asked that you enjoy the reception and dance, and have a good evening."

Guests clapped. Kylee's family was stunned.

The Winchesters and Bobby were well out of town when the pastor made the announcement. Dean and Kylee turned their cell phones off, letting voicemail catch whatever somebody wanted to say to them. They went to Bobby's instead of the honeymoon in Mexico that Kylee's parents had arranged. After all, it was Christmas Eve and they wanted to spend Christmas Day with family. They could figure out where they wanted to go from there. Bobby knew of a great motel called Guesthouses and Sam and Abby vouched for the place, too. A couple of nights at the Guesthouses sounded perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm so happy to be here," Kylee breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the kitchen at Bobby's.

"Not quite the Honeymoon Suite," Bobby replied, "but you can have your room back upstairs that you had your first visit."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said. "For everything. For your support and keeping me in line. All the things you did to make our day special."

"No problem, Dean. I'd do anything for you kids."

Abby and Sam came in with some more bags. "Do you two want to stay in the room off the kitchen or take the room off the kitchen?"

"I like the one by the kitchen," Abby answered when Sam looked at her with 'it's up to you' written all over his face. "It had those beautiful, tall windows that make it so sunny."

Bobby nodded. "How about we decorate the tree and open gifts tomorrow?"

The others nodded. "How about we sleep in?" Dean suggested. "It's been a draining day."

"Sure," Sam replied. "We won't start the festivities until you two are up."

They said their goodnights, giving hugs and congratulations. Dean and Kylee went upstairs. Bobby wasn't quite ready for bed yet, so he had his evening cup of coffee. Abby went to bed but Sam stayed up with Bobby.

"Did you ever think you'd be stealing the bride away today, Bobby?"

"I don't know what I expected for Dean's wedding," Bobby chuckled, "but it wasn't what happened."

"There wasn't really another option," Sam said. "You saw how upset Abby was, and she was just in the room. None of it had been directed at her."

"Abby's got a good head on her shoulders," Bobby took a sip of coffee. "She knew when she had to get Kylee out of there. She's tiny and can be soft-spoken, but there was no way she was letting that shit fly. She's got guts, that woman of yours."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Kylee and Abby took to each other so quickly, I'm not surprised that she could read Kylee and her distress."

"It is good that you brothers have wives that are as close as sisters. It makes it easier. They know your relationship is a close one and each woman respects that. I think they also know that they could trust the other brother with their life as well as their husband's."

"We're quite the tight crew." Sam laughed. "We joke around quite a bit. There are so many serious things in life that cannot be avoided. It is easier when we are able to lighten the mood, when possible."

"That's what family is for," Bobby told him. "They get you through the good and the bad. Today happened to be both."

Both Bobby and Sam laughed a little.

"Do you think her folks will call here looking for them?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter much to me," Bobby replied. "As far as I'm concerned, they aren't here. They are on their honeymoon. They deserve a break from that side of the family until they have had time to enjoy the beginning of their marriage."

Sam nodded.

"After today, are you glad that Abby didn't have family?" Bobby asked.

"I wish she had a little, nice family," Sam thought about it. "No one should be alone."

"She's not alone anymore."

"No, she's not," Sam smiled. "I just wish she'd had someone to help her through the rough spots in her life."

Bobby nodded, understanding. He emptied his mug and stood up. "I think I'll be heading to bed, Sam. Do you guys need anything before I turn in?"

Sam shook his head. "If we do, I know where it is just as well as you do."

"That's right," Bobby smiled. "I run a self-service home."

"Best kind," Sam smiled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"How are you, my wife?" Dean embraced Kylee as soon as he shut the door.

"So much better than earlier today," she sank into him. "Thanks for not making me go back to the church."

"I didn't care where we got married," Dean replied. "I just wanted to marry you."

The stood there for a few minutes. Kylee was still in her gown and Dean was behind her, with his arms wrapped around. Dean felt Kylee relax and he kissed her neck. "Need some help getting out of this beautiful dress?"

"I had such a hard time getting into it," Kylee told him. "I'd like you to help me get out of it so I can be comfortable instead of so formal."

"Okay, then," Dean was examining the back of her dress. "How does this thing work?"

Kylee started to try to reach behind her to undo the fastenings. "No," Dean shooed her hands away. "I am going to get it off for you. I am going to pamper you and undress you bit by bit."

"As good as that sounds," Kylee admitted, "I'm just really tired."

"I can work with that Kylee. I just want to take care of you." Dean went back to staring at what was holding Kylee hostage in her dress. "Now what am I looking at here?"

"There is one or two hook and eyes on the top," she explained. "Then, it should just be a zipper. Be careful not to get the extra material caught in the zipper or we'll have to get Abby to help us."

"I can manage it myself," Dean was defiant as he unhooked the two hook and eyes. He unzipped the dress a little ways. Then, he stopped and helped Kylee get her arms out.

"I should get the light," Kylee started to move toward the lamp.

"Shh, Kylee. It's fine," Dean whispered in her ear. "I want to see my bride." Kylee sighed and relaxed as Dean rubbed her neck, shoulders, and breasts. Dean had to bring his hand back to Kylee's zipper and finished opening it. He walked around to the front of her and helped her step over the fluffy pile that her dress had made. Kylee stepped over and directly into a hug.

"Now it's my turn," Kylee pushed off Dean's tux jacket and started to work on his tie. "Thank you for wearing this for me," Kylee said as she finished the tie and started to work on all the shirt buttons. "You were my perfect groom."

"I told your family off at the church,' Dean confessed. "I thought you should know that. I wasn't polite at all."

"That's okay," Kylee replied, still unbuttoning, "Neither were they."

"So what did you have for your old, new . . . .you know, that rhyme?"

"Something old was my shoes," Kylee explained. "I wasn't going to be breaking in new shoes at my wedding. Something new was my dress-"

"A very gorgeous dress, I might add," Dean smiled.

Kylee smiled back, "Something blue is my garter. My something borrowed was supposed to be my mother's pearls, but you can guess how that went."

"You looked perfect without them," Dean assured her as he lifted his wrist so she could get the buttons undone.

"You obviously didn't need them."

Kylee tugged at Dean's t-shirt and he quickly slipped it off. "I've got the rest, honey," he said as he finished getting undressed.

Kylee gave him a sleepy smile, her eyes full of adoration, "I love you."

Dean stood back up after finishing, "I love you, too." Dean helped Kylee out of the rest of her wedding accessories and turned down the sheets. Kylee sat down as Dean started to dig in a bag. He came back with some lotion that smelled just wonderful. "Let me put some of this on you," Dean promised. "You'll sleep better." Kylee just nodded and sat on the bed sheet.

Dean started at her head, taking out all the bobby pins that were holding her updo into place. Then, he ran his fingers through her hair, scrunched it up and gently rubbed her head. He put some lotion on his hands and started on her neck and shoulders. Dean slowly moved her hands down her front and back, methodically rubbing the lotion in, working the knots out. Dean laid Kylee back on the bed and lifted her legs up to the bed. Then, he massaged her legs one by one. When he was done, she was so relaxed. Dean put the lotion on the nightstand and shut off the light. He scooted as close as he could get to Kylee and covered them both up.

"Thank you, Dean," Kylee sighed. 'You're the best husband in the world."

"Yes, I am," Dean agreed. "I also have the best wife."

"Even with the family I have?"

"You didn't get to pick them," Dean said. "And the family that you picked to join is a really great one."

"I'm moving up in the world," Kylee through her arms around Dean.

"Yes, you have," Dean kissed her. "I just want to hold you forever and ever."

"Same here. Let's start tonight," Kylee whispered.

"Abby," Sam whispered, "are you awake?"

"Of course I am," Abby sighed. "I was only resting, waiting for you."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, "I'm proud of you for what you did today."

"I hope Kylee doesn't regret it later on," Abby said.

"She shouldn't," Sam told her. "If she does start to regret it, we will remind her what it was really like. You took her from the mess that she was in to a nice, intimate wedding by a fireplace. It was a much better place for her than that church."

"I hope the pictures turned out," Abby sounded sleepy.

"Considering all that were taken, at least some of them did," Sam kissed Abby's cheek. "All the important people were there. If she didn't know that before, I'm sure she knows that now."

"I love you, Sam," Abby laced her fingers through his, with his arm draped over her.

"I love you, too, Abby. Goodnight." Sam settled into his usual sleeping position with one arm under his pillow and the other around his wife.

Bobby laid in bed and thought about the day. He wondered if it would have turned out differently if John had still been alive. Would he have been able to diffuse the church disaster? Would he be proud for what he'd done for Kylee?

After a few minutes, Bobby determined that many things would be different if John was still alive. John affected all those around him when he was alive. Of course he would have been a presence at his son's wedding. But, Bobby wasn't sure that John would be proud of Dean's behavior. He might have considered it just plain disrespectful. Bobby knew that he was proud of Dean, though. Damn proud.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Abby were sleeping when something woke Sam up. He rubbed his eyes and thought he saw something or someone. He sat up and was looking toward the windows that Abby loved. There was a woman standing there. She was old, transparent, and smiling at Sam. Sam thought about waking Abby, but before he could finish that thought, she dissipated into the morning light. Sam just laid back down, snuggled into Abby, and drifted back to sleep.

Bobby woke up and saw that there was fresh snow on the ground. The trees were frosted with ice, sparkling in the sunshine. He was in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee, thinking that it was going to be a wonderful Christmas Day. He went into the living room to make sure he had the artificial tree and decorations all accounted for. He started sorting tree branches while he waited for the others to wake up.

Dean yawned and stretched, feeling Kylee's naked body against his. Kylee shifted in her sleep, "What time is it?"

"Time doesn't matter today," Dean smiled. "It's Christmas Day. It can never be too early to get up."

Kylee rolled over and looked at Dean. He had a huge smile. He loved Christmas and apparently he wasn't going to go back to sleep, even if she tried persuading him. "So I have to get dressed?" Kylee made a point of stretching, just to see if she could distract Dean.

"Of course you don't," Dean traced her features with his fingers. "I'm sure Bobby would love to see your beautiful body. It'd be the best Christmas he's had in awhile." He smirked. "Should I wrap you in ribbon?"

Kylee shushed Dean and started to reach for some clothing. Dean said, "Are you sure you don't want to give Bobby a big surprise for Christmas?"

"Dean! Why would you even mention that?"

"Because I want to show everyone how beautiful my wife is and how lucky I am to have you."

"You can show me off with my clothes on," Kylee compromised.

"You're no fun," Dean grabbed her back onto the bed.

"Watch out what you say or there'll be no fun tonight," Kylee laughed.

"So we're having some fun tonight?" Dean started to tickle her and he knew all the right spots. Kylee laughed harder. "We're gonna have some fun tonight!"

Bobby heard Dean being loud upstairs. Either it was wedding related or because Dean had not overcome his childhood excitement of Christmas morning.

Sam and Abby came out of their room and started to help Bobby set up the tree. It looked a little mangled after so many years of getting assembled and disassembled. Yet, it was a tree that was loved. Bobby had the branches sorted out and ready to put in.

Abby got refills of coffee and saw Dean and Kylee coming downstairs on her way back to the living room. "Good Morning, Newlyweds, help yourself to coffee and then join us for the tree-trimming."

"Thanks, Abby," they continued into the kitchen and joined them in the living room.

Sam was busy filling in branches and Abby was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching him. "Hey, Sleepyhead," Sam motioned to Dean. "Get over here so you can add your special touch to the tree." Dean didn't need to be asked twice and Kylee sat down by Abby. Bobby had quit working on the tree when Sam started. He'd rather watch the boys do it because they got such joy out of it.

They added the lights and the ornaments. It was Bobby's job to put the angel on the top. When they plugged it in, it was amazing. Bobby had lights that made it look like the tree had many colored fires on it. "Okay now," Bobby said. "Everyone in front of the tree for a picture."

"Bobby," Sam said, "we're not even dressed."

"It's Christmas morning, Sam," Dean argued. "No one is dressed on Christmas morning."

So, they lined up and Bobby got his picture. Then he took one of each couple since it was their first Christmas together. They took assorted ones with Bobby because out of all the pictures Bobby had, he had none of himself.

Breakfast was made quickly when they all pitched in. They had a joyous morning at the kitchen table. Sam and Dean recalled Christmases past, even though they weren't of the traditional kind unless they had been spent at Bobby's. Kylee had a few Christmases that she told about. Abby didn't have any to bring up but no one brought it up.

Bobby told of a few when he was little. Of how it was that he grew up in a family of hunters but they all made sure to be home for Christmas. Extended family came and they packed into the bedrooms. When night time came, there wasn't much spare room on the floor. Sleeping bags were scattered everywhere. The children loved to sleep by the Christmas tree, thinking that they'd catch Santa, but they never did. They had cocoa and sang carols. It was a happy time of tradition and togetherness.

Sam felt odd brining it up on Christmas, but he asked if anyone had ever passed away in the family home. "What?" Bobby thought that question was out of left field. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"I think I saw something-no, someone-in our room this morning." Sam decided that since he'd brought it up he'd just keep going. "She was elderly and transparent, smiling at me just as the sun was coming up. And then she dissolved when the sunbeams came through the window."

"That would have been my mom," Bobby got choked up. "When she was sick at the end, she stayed in that room. I took care of her until the end. Christmas morning was her favorite time of the year." Bobby had to stop and swallow the lump in his throat. "You mean you really saw her? Was she okay?"

"Yeah, Bobby," Sam softened his voice. "She looked very happy, like she was glad we were here."

"She loved having a house full," Bobby told him. "I just always grew up that way. It's strange when I'm the only one here now. It's like there are too many rooms." He was silent for a moment. "It's nice my mom stopped by to tell me 'Merry Christmas'."

Abby stood up and gave Bobby a hug. "I'm glad she did, too."

"Thank you, darlin'."

Dean and Kylee left for The Guesthouses just after lunch. When they pulled into town, it was the first time they had been around strangers as newlyweds. They were attached at the hip and smiling all the time. They got more than just a couple stares. 'They're looking at us, Baby," Dean's mouth was right against her ear. "Should we give them something to look at?"

Kylee just laughed. "Let's keep that for the bedroom. I don't want to get arrested."

"Then let's just grab some food and get back," Dean's arm was around her waist. "We'll just stock kitchenette for the next few nights."

'Make sure we get some items that are actually food-like," Kylee reminded him. "Sugar and salt are not the two food groups."

"That is news to me," Dean kept walking with Kylee to the convenience store.

"I know. I know your and Sam's eating habits. They're just a little bit scary."

Kylee was stocking items in the fridge and Dean was unpacking some of their bags. He was used to still living out of a duffel when in a motel. It would have been totally against his nature to unpack everything, but he compromised and unpacked what he knew they would need. Kylee stood up and brushed off her jeans.

Dean spun her around and caught her in a right embrace. "Now you are all mine, to do with as we please."

He started taking big steps toward the bed, taking her with him. "We have no place we have to be until we go back to Bobby's. How will we mange to keep ourselves occupied?" Dean gave her a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," Kylee smiled back with that twinkle in her eye that Dean knew so well. His heart started to beat faster, hers picked up the pace to match.

Kylee pushed Dean down on the bed and straddled his waist, starting to work on Dean's jacket and shirts. After plenty of tugging, Dean smiled and offered, "Here, let me help you," and he sat up and took them off himself. Kylee decided that she liked Dean's version better. So she asked him so slowly finish undressing for her.

She watches the lines of his body as muscles moved just under his skin, making his scars dance. The long lines of his legs and the curve of his ass that she especially loved. "Are you checking me out?" Dean turned to ask her.

"Oh. No, no," she hoped she wasn't blushing. "I'm just watching."

"Just making sure," Dean joked. "I hate it when women objectify me."

They awoke relaxed and rested. Dean carefully slid himself out of bed, making sure not to wake Kylee. He went to his duffel that he hadn't unpacked. He took out the neatly-wrapped square box and put it under his pillow. Then, he curled himself around Kylee again. He slept lightly, waiting for Kylee to wake up.

Kylee started to stir and Dean began to kiss her. "Wake up, honey," he whispered into her ear. Kylee squirmed a little more as Dean kept kissing her.

When he reached her mouth, she said, "Mmm, I like waking up this way."

"I'll remember that," Dean smiled. "Make a habit of it."

After a few moments, he broke the kiss. "Now, that I have your attention," he looked at her lovingly, "I have something for you."

He brought the present out from under his pillow and Kylee gasped. "Oh, no," she said. "I don't have anything for you. I was planning on purchasing your gift in Mexico."

"You are my gift," Dean replied. "Just open it."

She was careful with the ribbon and the paper. When she opened the box inside, she got tears in her eyes. "It's so beautiful," she hugged Dean. "Will you put it on me?"

Dean took the diamond pendant from the box and started to put it on her. "I couldn't get you a diamond engagement ring, but I thought you would be able to wear this sometimes. You deserve so much more, but this is all I could get."

"All I wanted was you," Kylee told him. "I love the diamond necklace, but I don't need it. I just need you."

"I need you, too, Baby," Dean whispered. "And you look so sexy wearing nothing but that necklace."

"I do?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "You do."

"Does this mean I have any chance of seducing you?" Kylee smirked.

"It wouldn't require anything on your part," Dean whispered. "Just give me the okay." He started kissing and sucking on her neck and ear. Kylee moaned. He kept on.

"Okay," she breathed.

On New Year's Eve, Dean and Kylee were back at Bobby's. The five of them watched the ball drop and had a couple beers. Hugs and kisses were all around at the stroke of midnight. Everyone was happy and safe. Bobby knew that this year was going to be a good one. A good one for everyone.

Bobby asked the boys if they ever remembered New Year's at his house. Sam remembered staying until New Year's if they came for Christmas. Dean remembered coming to Bobby's in December and leaving in January, just in time to get back to school. They remembered having their favorite foods all at the same time, so they had known it was a special night. They never remembered seeing the ball drop, though.

"We had to put you to bed early," Bobby explained. "When someone is unhappy or has regrets, New Year's marks the pass of another piece of time. Your dad was so happy and proud of you boys, but you also reminded him of his greatest loss, Mary. Some of Sam's sensitivities or Dean's eyes, even more things reminded John of Mary as it got closer to the holidays. He'd be downright miserable without her. He always knew I would make sure you two got to bed and stayed there instead of seeing how bad it got on New Year's Eve."

"How bad did it get, Bobby?" Dean's voice was soft.

"He cried like his heart was getting torn out of him," Bobby remembered. "He was ashamed that he couldn't save her, he couldn't kill the demon that murdered her, and he couldn't give you boys the life that he thought you deserved. I would tell him that if there was anyway Mary could have been saved, he would have been the one to find it. After all, he was a damn good Marine, and quick on his feet.

Same went for the demon. He hunted for that thing so long and so hard. If anyone could have found it, he would have. He would just shake his head and give up on wiping the tears. It didn't matter if he wiped them away, there were too many left to cry.

His biggest regret was how he had to train you boys. He'd wanted you to play ball on the weekends, not hunt creatures that weren't supposed to exist. But, he was a smart man. He knew that if the demon came for Sammy once, it could come again. He needed you to be trained. To be able to protect yourselves from this world and the other. He'd wanted to be able to be softer toward you and less like a drill sergeant, but he was a marine. After Mary passed, he also lost most of his ability to express feelings."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Sam was starting to tear up. Abby was right next to him, holding his hand.

"See this is what I didn't want to happen," Bobby said. "I didn't want to go getting you guys all depressed the last night that you were here. You might not want to come back again." Bobby tried to chuckle. "But to answer your question, John couldn't tell you that he felt he was a failure. You thought he was a hero. He didn't want to tarnish that image you had of him. But, around me it didn't matter. My whole family was gone. I was hurting, too. We both drank too much but I let him drink more so that I could keep you boys upstairs and John could have his night to grieve."

"Thanks for doing that for him, Bobby," Dean spoke up. "He had to have an outlet or he would have lost it. He was lucky to have a friend like you."

"You have it backwards, Dean. I was lucky to have known him. He brought not only himself but also you boys into my life. This house had a little of the family feeling like it used to have when you were here."

"We're always going to be coming back," Sam promised. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

"We'll always need a place to get grounded," Dean added. "This is where we regroup, recharge, whatever you want to call it. You're the one that helps us do that."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bobby said. "And I think we're all going to have a wonderful year."

Everyone agreed and there was another round of hugs before bed.

"Bobby," Sam lagged behind the rest. "Want some company?"

"No, I'm fine," he said when he clearly wasn't. "It's just old man issues and there isn't a damn thing you can do about them."

"Still, I think I'll stay," Sam made himself comfortable on the couch. "Just for a little while."

Abby had heard Sam and Bobby, so she went off to get ready for bed, knowing that Sam would take care of Bobby, just like he took care of her.

When Bobby had consumed enough to make him extra tired, he fell asleep in his chair, snoring loudly. Sam pulled the afghan up over Bobby. He went to get another blanket and covered him with that, too. As he tucked it under Bobby's chin, Sam kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Bobby. Happy New Year."


	19. Chapter 19

Bobby watched his dog play in the new snow. He was a good watchdog, but he had the heart of a puppy. He was amusing to watch. He'd chase his tail, dive his nose in under the snow and then pop up and shake his head, snowflakes flying everywhere.

Bobby kicked himself for bringing up John on New Year's Eve. He didn't need to boys to pity him. He'd just missed his old friend, John, so bad. Bobby guessed that next New Year's Eve would be better. John will have been gone one more year and the loss might not hurt so much. Having the boys here was the next best thing to John. He awoke New Year's Day and someone had tucked him in to his recliner. He guessed it was Sammy. Sam didn't feel the need to prove to anyone that he was a man. He followed his heart and took care of those that he loved, like Bobby. Dean had his own way of caring and protecting, too. It was just a different way with a more macho quality in it.

Bobby had to get himself back on task. In his hand, he held a sheet of paper with the name of the hospital Abby gave birth at, where it was located and the date. He was determined to find Angel for her.

He started with some very official-sounding phone calls. Once he got as much information as he could by phone, he packed his bags.

Sam's cell rang. It was Bobby. "I have a couple leads for Angel," Bobby told him. "I'm headed to Ferris County in Illinois. I don't have an exact location but I've done as much as I can on the phone."

"Do you need me to go with?"

"No. I'll call you if I have any problems. Is everyone doing okay?"

"Abby's at work at the drugstore and Kylee is taking her automotive classes at the college. She'll be done in June."

"Then what is she going to do?"

"I don't know. Find a job, I guess."

"I could always make room for her at the scrap yard," Bobby offered. "Might be good to add repairs to our list of services instead of just finding spare parts."

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll let them know. Call me if you find anything out. I want to be able to tell Abby what is going on but she doesn't need all the gory details."

"I know, Sam," Bobby agreed. "I want to protect her, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up and wondered about how long it should take Bobby to find the baby and prepare her to return to Abby. He hoped it was soon. Abby hadn't talked about Angel lately, but Sam was eager to help her bring some closure to that part of her life.

Sam brought it up over supper

"Bobby already left to go find her?" Abby asked.

"Does he need our help?" was Dean's question.

"He said he'd call if he needed our help and yes, he has already left. Why?"

"I know I asked you to arrange it, but I never dared to dream that it could actually happen."

"She ain't home yet," Dean told her. "And don't underestimate the abilities of a Winchester, which included Bobby. He's an honorary member."

Late that night, Abby rolled over to face Sam and gently wake him up. "Did I ever tell you where I'm from?" she asked.

"No," Sam replied sleepily.

"Well, I lived in a grand house in Boston. We had a maid and a cook."

Sam was silent, trying to picture Abby with a maid and a cook at her disposal.

"I don't miss any of the privileges I had because it came at such a high price." She paused for a moment. "I have a younger sister back there. She's probably going through the same thing that I did." She tried not to get choked up. "Do you think we could save her?"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be eighteen next month. Could we just bring her to live with us?"

"Honey, I'd never turn your sister away. But, bringing her here would make it possible for your father to find you, too. I need you to consider that because we've already created false documents once. Right now you are hidden."

"She needs to get out of that house."

"If she's going to be eighteen soon, she might have already made her plans. She could just move out."

"No," Abby replied. "My father wouldn't allow it. He didn't think it was proper for women to live on their own."

"I could have Bobby look into it since he's traveling that way," Sam offered. "What's her name and address?"

"Natasha Dawson," Abby told him. "She goes by Tasha. Their address is 1408 Waterfront Drive. I can write it down for you."

"Okay," Sam put his arm around her. "You can do that in the morning. Is there any reason why you brought this up now?"

'I just sense an urgency to get her out of there," she tried to explain. "When I was his 'toy', he left her alone. She was Daddy's Little Girl, his princess. That could have changed right away after they realized I wasn't coming back, or it could have taken him awhile to get to her."

Sam looked at her with big, understanding eyes. "We can find her," he promised, "but we can't make her leave if she doesn't want to. Maybe the abuse stopped with you."

"But why?" Abby started to cry. "What made me so bad that he had to do that to me?"

"Nothing about you is bad," Sam wiped away a tear. "There is something twisted inside him that makes him bad. Did your mom know what was going on?"

"I don't know. I never told her. But, how could she not? We lived in the same house. It all happened at home."

Sam didn't know what to say. To have been victimized in her own home, by someone who was supposed to love and protect her, that's as low as it got. "We'll check on her, Abby. Remember that it had nothing to do with you. You are a wonderful lady. You're my wife. You are beautiful in every way, inside and out. I love you so much."

"I love you, Sam," her tears were getting under control. "I just don't know how you can accept all the baggage that comes with me."

"We all have baggage," Sam said. "I haven't met a person yet who didn't. We carry it around and when we find our soul mate, like we have, we are able to put it down and share the load. You help me with my issues and I help you with yours. It isn't a job. It's just something we do out of love, and our loads are much lighter with the two of us handling them."

Abby snuggled in closer. "How did you get so smart? Did they teach you that at Stanford?"

"No," Sam kissed her. "I learned that in real life. That's how I know it's true."

Abby was calmed down and sleepy. Sam was able to get her back to sleep, but he stayed awake. He'd never known about the sister. He never asked because he didn't want to push. At least Abby was telling him now. It showed how much their relationship had grown. Heaven only knew how much he loved her, but he still couldn't take all the pain away.

Dean was cleaning the weapons when Sam entered the living room. "What are Kylee's plans after college?" he asked Dean.

"We haven't really talked about it. I think Kylee was hoping to get on at the gas station as a mechanic since they already know her. Why?"

"When I was talking to Bobby the other day, he said you'd be welcome to go there. He thought it would be nice to be able to add repairs to the scrap yard."

"Hmm. That sounds nice," Dean nodded as he continued to work. "What do you think you'll do?"

"Depends on what you do," Sam shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll talk to Kylee," Dean replied. "Was it a limited time offer from Bobby?"

"Are offers from Bobby ever limited, Dean?" Sam smiled. "His offers never close."

"That's what is so great about him. He's solid and he's always there for us."

"Yep, he sure is," Sam was quiet for a moment. "You know, Abby asked me something the other night."

"Yeah? What was that?" Dean didn't even need to look up.

"She has a sister named Tasha who will be 18 next month. Abby is afraid that her father has been doing the same to her. She wants us to rescue her and bring her here."

"How are we supposed to find her?"

"She lives in Boston, Abby gave me the exact address. Do you think Bobby would be up to looking into it since he is traveling that way?"

"How much do you want to ask of the poor guy?" Dean asked. "We could go to Boston or help Bobby out with Angel and then he can come with us to Boston."

"Think the girls will be okay here by themselves?"

"I know Kylee has work and school, but Abby might want to go with since it involves her family."

"You up to rooming with Bobby?" Sam smiled.

"Come on, he snores so loud. Let me stay in with you and Abby." Sam looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "You two don't have to do it every night."

"That doesn't sound like the Dean that I know." Sam grinned.

"Come on, for my sake," Dean had stopped working on the weapons altogether. "Or else I just won't go."

"Fine," Sam replied. "But you have to tell Bobby that he snores."

"I can't do that. He's already offered Kylee a job there after graduation. I can't hurt the guy's feelings."

"Guess you're back to rooming with Bobby, then."

"Ugh," Dean went back to the weapons. "You'd better give Bobby a call and see what he's doing and where and when we should hook up."

"Hey, Bobby," Sam was on his cell phone. "Where are you at? How is it going?"

"Still in Illinois," Bobby replied. "What's up?"

"Any chance Dean and I could connect up with you somewhere? Abby brought up something else that I'd like to handle."

"Maybe we had better talk about what this new thing is before we decide where to meet. I'm unable to really talk right now, can I call you from the motel?"

"Sure. You know my number." Sam hung up relieved that he brought up the new issue to Bobby instead of holding it in. Even if he did have to explain more later.

Kylee was fine with being the only one home. She said that she was looking forward to some quiet time alone. She had some tests to study for and apparently Dean wasn't cooperating with her study schedule. He'd rather study her than to have her studying a book.

Dean drove, as usual, and Sam rode shotgun. Abby was sleeping in the backseat. "You can rest back there with Abby," Dean told Sam. "I'm used to you sleeping on me anyway."

"I'm not tired," Sam said. "I have too many things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like how much do I know about my wife, for one," Sam smiled. "Until she brought Tasha up in the middle of the night, I had no idea that she had any siblings."

"Had you asked her?"

"No, I didn't want to poke my nose in and make the situation worse." Sam sighed. "I just expected that she would tell me what I needed to know."

"And that's what she did," Dean told him. "She told you about Tasha as soon as it was relevant. If you're gonna trust her judgment, you're going to have to actually trust it." Sam looked at him. "You can tell her you want to know the whole story, and she'll probably tell you. Or, you can resign yourself to live with the blanks in her past. If you ask her for the whole story, you have to be ready for what she is going to say and the fallout of it. She's had some years to start to heal, and having her re-live it all might rip it all back open. She'd do it for you because she loves you, but it might not be what you want to do if you love her." Sam nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'll leave it as it is. I hope that we are able to help Tasha. I hope even more that she doesn't need our help. That her life has been full of privilege and love. I don't know how easy it would be to help her get through it all once we saved her, but I promised Abby we could do it."

"Tasha is family, too," Dean reasoned. "We have to make sure that she's ok or take her away from a bad situation. It's that simple."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sam sat silent for a few moments. He yawned and said, "I think I will join Abby in the backseat."

Dean pulled the car over and warned, "No making out or lovey dovey noises back there or one of you is sitting back up front. I don't need the distraction."

Sam smiled, "Okay, Dean." He opened a back door and lifted Abby up a little so she could rest on him. He pulled the blanket up to cover them and settled in for the long drive.

Bobby had found Angel, although it hadn't been easy. He's cremated her and had most of her ashes. He had said prayer over them before he scooped them up. He didn't want to give them to Abby in a baggie, though. He wanted her to pick out an urn and he could present them to her that way.

Sam took Abby to look at urns. She had a picture of Angel that she kept in her purse. Her peaceful, sleeping face was to be engraved on it, Along with Angel's name, date of birth, date of death, and the words 'Beloved Daughter'. Sam ordered it, didn't ask the price because it didn't matter. It was the one thing he could do for the baby he'd never met.

Meanwhile, Bobby and Dean discussed strategy for approaching the house to check on Tasha and the ways to get her out of there. They decided that Abby should wait in the car. She didn't need to go back there. She had suffered enough.

The four of them rode in the Impala through streets that were familiar to Abby. They pulled to the curb when they had nearly reached the residence. Abby said Tasha should be on her way home from school and that would be the best way to catch her.

The girl Abby saw coming toward the car didn't look like her sister. She was older, skinnier and had huge circles under her eyes. Sam stepped out of the car and approached her. The others saw how she jerked away from Sam, and he wasn't even that close to her. Abby had her answer along with everyone else. Tasha needed to be rescued.

"Excuse me," Sam kept his voice soft because he knew his physical size could be intimidating. "Are you Tasha?"

"Yeah," she slowly answered. "Who are you?"

"You have an older sister named Abby?"

"Where's Abby? Have you seen her?" Tasha started to panic.

"She's fine," Sam resisted the urge to put an arm around her because he had a feeling that she wouldn't find the gesture and comforting. "She's worried about you."

Tasha just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"She told me that your father had a bad habit that hurt her," Sam didn't know exactly how to ask the question without her running away. "Has he hurt you?"

Tasha was defiant, "Who are you to say such things?! And to claim you know them from Abby! That's just cruel!"

"Wait!" Sam stepped in front of her. "Where have you been told Abby is?"

"She's dead," Tasha's tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "She's been gone for years."

"She's not dead, Tasha. Would you like to go see her?"

"My father will be waiting for me. I only have so many minutes to get home or we have issues."

"That's fine. I am Abby's husband. We can take you away from here where they can't find you or hurt you anymore. Do you want to come with us?"

Tasha hesitated, "I-"

"Just come with us for now," Sam was trying to guide her to the car so that they could get out of there before her father got enraged. "If you decide you want to return, I'll bring you back."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because your sister does."

"Okay. But you'll bring me back as soon as I say to?"

"Yes, I will Tasha. Let's go see Abby."

Tasha sat in the backseat between Abby and Sam. They had her in the middle because they didn't want her to bolt from a moving vehicle.

Sam introduced Bobby and Dean as soon as the car was rolling.

"That was cutting it way too close," Dean said as he looked into his review mirror. "I can see a man storming out of that house right now."

Neither Tasha nor Abby heard him. They were too busy clinging to each other, thankful to have found each other again. "Where to?" Dean asked.

"Motel," Sam answered. "I think that is far enough to stop for tonight. Look at how long it took us to get here today. Just take the back roads whenever possible. It would be good if we kept out of sight."

Dean nodded.

Sam was drifting off to sleep when someone nudged him. "She's going to come with us," Abby whispered over Tasha who had fallen asleep against her. "My instincts were right." She stopped for a moment. "I wish they wouldn't have been."

"You did the best thing a big sister could do," Sam told her. "You saved her when she was hurting. She can't ask for more than that."

"I wish I would have gone back for her sooner," Abby's eyes glistened. "He started in on her less than a year after I went away."

"But you didn't know--"

"I should have. I knew him," Abby was upset. "I was only thinking of myself."

"No, you were thinking about you and Angel," Sam reminded her.

"She's already had two abortions," Abby whispered. "She knew that her baby could be born with problems but she still wanted to have them. He made her get them."

"He won't be around to do that anymore," it was hard for Sam to comfort Abby when he couldn't touch her. "She'll be okay now. Safe. You'll see."


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the motel, Abby and Tasha curled up on one of the beds. Sam stretched out on the other. Dean went outside to call Kylee. Bobby got settled in the adjoining room. Before long, the girls were asleep. Sam was glad that they were sleeping so peacefully. He crept off his bed and closed the motel door quietly behind him.

"Yeah, Baby, I wish you were here," Dean was on the phone. "Of course I miss you. No, I don't know how long we'll be. We picked up Tasha, so she's safe. I just don't know how quick we'll be able to move with her. Yeah, her friggin' father got to her, too. I wanted to pummel him but that wouldn't go very far in proving to Tasha that we were people who could be trusted. She's seen enough violence." Dean paused for a long moment. "I don't know what Bobby had in mind. He probably wanted to beat the crap out of him, too. He'd never let on, though. You never know what is simmering in that mind of his. I'd better let you get back to studying. Sam just came out here, so he must have something to talk to me about. I love you, too. Goodnight." Dean snapped his phone shut. "What's up, Sammy?"

"The girls are asleep."

"That's good. Tasha might be up quite a bit tonight if she has nightmares."

"I know. Abby didn't have them when I first met her, but it had been years in her past. It could all come back full force tonight."

"Yeah, it could," Dean nodded. "How should we handle the sleeping arrangements?"

"The girls are on one bed right now. Do ya wanna bunk with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Dean huffed.

"You could stay in Bobby's room. I could keep the door open so you would know if I needed help."

"You count that as a choice? You heard him snore lately?"

"We're all going to hear him with the door open, Dean."

"I suppose," Dean agreed. "I'll go fill Bobby in."

Screams from the other room woke both Dean and Bobby. Dean motioned to Bobby to go back to bed, but he needed to see for himself that the girls were alright. When they entered the room, Sam was at a lost. Abby was crying because her sister had a nightmare that Abby herself clearly remembered having. Tasha was still half-asleep on the other side of where Sam was sitting. Tasha was the one who was screaming. Sam was trying to calm her by rubbing her back with one hand while he held Abby in the other arm. Dean just stood there for a minute, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. Bobby went past him to Tasha. Sam gave him a grateful look as he was able to hold his wife with both arms.

"Tasha. Tasha, darlin'. You need to open your eyes," Bobby was trying to wake her gently. When that didn't work, he lifted her under her arms so that she was sitting up and gave her a little shake. "Tasha! Open your eyes."

Tasha's eyes snapped open and she took in the unfamiliar face with big eyes. "You're safe. You were dreaming. I'm Bobby. I'm here to help you." Tasha's wide eyes filled with tears "It is going to be okay, darlin'." Dean came back with two glasses of water and pressed one into Bobby's hand. "Here, Tasha," Bobby coaxed her. "Drink some water." Tasha looked at him as she took a small drink. "Good," Bobby told her, "that's better." Bobby took the glass back and set it on the nightstand. Then, he laid his hand on top of Tasha's. "Do you feel like you can go back to sleep now?"

"I'm scared," Tasha whispered so softly that Bobby was probably the only one who heard.

"That's okay. It will go away after you get used to us." Bobby smiled. "Do you want to talk?"

Tasha nodded.

Dean, having given Sam and Bobby glasses of water for the girls, considered his work done. Bobby was going to stay up and listen to Tasha, something Dean was glad Bobby was doing instead of him. Dean would have listened to her if he'd had to, but Bobby was much better at it. Bobby handled the touchy feely emotions better than Dean. Dean would rather go pound the shit out of the person who caused the hurt feelings. That was his way of solving things. Since neither Sam nor Bobby had mentioned hunting that rotten excuse for a man down, he figured he wasn't going to get the chance to resolve the situation his way. So, he went back to bed.

Sam and Abby moved to the bed that just Sam had been in previously. "I'll be right here if you need me," Abby told Tasha as she slid into bed beside Sam. Tasha nodded. Abby shut off the light by their bed as she snuggled back into Sam. She listened to the low rumble of Bobby's voice as he talked to Tasha. She never heard Tasha's voice because she spoke so quietly. Between the sounds of Sam's breathing, Dean's snoring, and Bobby's low rumble, Abby fell asleep.

Sam woke up and the other bedside lamp was still on. Tasha was asleep, and Bobby was slumped in a chair, still hanging onto her hand. Just seeing Bobby in that position made Sam hurt. "Do you want to go back to your bed?" Sam asked him as Bobby tried to open his eyes and stretch out a kink.

"I told her I wouldn't leave," Bobby mumbled.

"Aren't you getting a little old to be sleeping in a chair?"

"Old? Who the heck you calling old?"

"Okay, okay," Sam backed off. "I'll get you your pillow and comforter from the other room so you can be more comfortable."

"Thanks," Bobby said as his eyes fluttered shut again. "This is much better."

They spent a couple nights at Bobby's. Angel's urn was mailed to them there. Then Bobby gave Abby her ashes. Abby was so thankful to have her baby nearby again. She put the ashes on the dresser in their room.

Tasha and Abby spent most of their time together, talking and catching up. Sam watched them from the kitchen window and asked Bobby, "What do we do with Tasha now that we have her?" 

"I don't know. I didn't think further than getting her out of that awful place," Bobby took a sip of his coffee. "She could stay here."

"Are you sure you could handle it?" Sam looked at him.

"We'd be fine," Bobby nodded. "She's sleeping better. For now, at least." Bobby thought for a moment. "Do you know if Dean and Kylee have thought more about what she wants to do after college?"

"I haven't asked," Sam replied. "This other thing came up so fast, I don't know if he had time to talk to her about it."

"Well, I meant for all four of you to come live here," Bobby told him. "Abby could work in town. Dean and Kylee could work on cars. We'd all just be here to help each other out."

"Are you sure we wouldn't be in the way?" Sam asked. "Having us here for a visit is one thing. Us moving in is quite another. It isn't pretty sometimes."

"I remember that from when you were little," Bobby answered. "So I know what I'm asking."

"Are you sure you have enough room?"

"I have other rooms I haven't cleaned out yet," Bobby said. "I can move whatever needs to be stored to the attic or basement. did you know there's a roughed-in bathroom next to your bedroom?" Sam shook his head. "If you open the door opposite the windows, there is a stool and a sink. I put it in when my mom got sick. It isn't pretty to look at but we could finish it. There's also another room between my room and the bathroom. That door is right under the stairs."

"Why didn't Dean and I know about all these rooms? They would have been great for hide and seek."

"That's exactly why," Bobby laughed. "I had a hard enough time keeping track of you two. I locked the rooms up so you'd be easier to find. I kept them locked because a single man doesn't need all that room."

"So you're really serious about this?"

"Damn serious."

"I think Abby would like to live here," Sam mused. "But we'll have to talk to Dean and Kylee."

"Of course you will," Bobby replied. "Looks like the girls are headed in."

"You sure you're up to taking care of Tasha?"

"Yes. I think that gal needs some peace and quiet and time to heal." Sam nodded in agreement.

They said their goodbyes. Tasha and Abby were crying. "Bobby will take good care of you," Abby told Tasha. "And you have my number. Call me anytime at home or on Sam's cell."

"Will you be coming back?"

"Of course we will," Sam answered for Abby, who was too choked up. "We'll be down for Easter, which isn't far away. You just keep Bobby out of trouble, okay?"

Tasha smiled. She gave a hug to each person as they left. Sam was proud of how Dean handled her hugging him since Dean hated hugging.

Bobby waved from his porch with Tasha standing beside him. Sam knew they'd be fine. Bobby was good at taking care of people. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Dean," Sam turned down the tunes when they were cruising down the road. "We need to talk about your plans after Kylee graduates."

"Why?"

"Bobby didn't just mean to have you two work at the scrap yard," Sam explained. "He meant for the four of us to live there with him."

"At Bobby's?" Dean finally glanced at Sam. "Are you sure he has the room?"

"Apparently he has spare rooms he's kept locked since we were little. He said he'd clear them out and put the items for storage in the attic or basement."

"Attic?" Dean asked. "Bobby doesn't have an attic."

"Guess it's something else he kept hidden."

"Do you know how much trouble we could have gotten into with these extra rooms? How could Bobby hold out on us?"

"He was trying to keep his sanity, Dean. We were hard to keep track of. If he cut down on our room to run, it made it easier."

"Smart man," Dean nodded. "I think Kylee would like to work and live at Bobby's, but I'll have to ask her."

"Okay," Sam said. "Just let me know."

"You are still attached to your big brother, aren't you Sam?"

"I'd just rather not live someplace that you're not at."

Dean grinned. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. What am I going to do with you?"

Sam just looked out the passenger window.

"She's doing fine, Sam," Bobby talked on his cell while he was making lunch. "No one has come around looking for her. No strange phone calls. I think we're in the clear."

"Have you started on her fake I.D.s yet?"

"Just getting started with the paperwork."

"Sounds like we'll be coming down over Easter. Kylee still has to study so we'll have to keep Dean otherwise occupied."

Bobby laughed.

"It isn't funny," Sam told him. "She'll resort to trying to lock him out only to have him kick the door in."

Bobby laughed louder, "You know how he loves to do that."

"But it's expensive to repair," Sam said. "We replaced the door twice. Now he just picks the lock. It really doesn't take much considering the kind of locks we can get into."

"I'll help ya keep Dean out of her hair so she can study," Bobby's laughter had quieted down some. "Dean never did understand the importance of studying."

"No," Sam paused a second. "Has I spent much time out of the house? Meeting kids in town or something like that?"

"I took her to the movies the other night, but she didn't leave my side. I'll keep trying. It just might be awhile to get her to have confidence in herself again. When Abby's here, the two of them can go shopping and maybe meet some people closer to her own age."

"At least we've tried," Sam told him. "She'll jump at the opportunity when she's up to it. I don't think she had much freedom at home."

"Yeah. Well, lunch is almost made so I had better go," Bobby said. "Take care and we'll see you for Easter.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as the Impala pulled to a stop, Abby threw open the door and didn't want for anyone else to accompany her to Bobby's door. Bobby and Tasha were on the porch in an instant with open arms. Kylee was buried under her school books that sat in her lap. Sam opened Kylee's door and took some of the textbooks from her. "Thanks, Sam," she said. "I feel like I am drowning in reading."

"I remember how it is," Sam told her. "You'll do fine and then all of this will be just a part of your memory of Easter."

Dean slammed his door. "We can come back later for the bags. Looks like there are a couple of folks excited to see us."

"Be nice when she hugs you," Sam warned. "She's been around Bobby so she's become accustomed to the hugging."

"Doesn't she realize that other people should have a say in if they get hugged?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

By the time the boys got to the porch, Abby and Tasha had disappeared. Kylee was upstairs with her part of the books. "Let's go back and get those bags," Bobby told them. " Kylee has given strict instructions not to be disturbed." Bobby saw that Sam was holding an armload of books. "Go ahead and put those on the table, Sam. We'll meet you at the car."

"So how's it been, Bobby? Strange having a woman in the house?" Dean smiled.

"Tasha's been great," Bobby answered. "She makes me smile and helps out in the kitchen. She doesn't say a whole lot, but it's still more than the usual silence I sit in."

Dean nodded.

"How long are you guys staying?" Bobby asked when he saw all the bags.

"You already kicking us out?"

"How many days' worth of clothing are packed in these?" He looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Dunno," Dean laughed. "Sam and I just have our usual. The girls, though, they packed everything they could grab. Kylee was stressed over her tests, so I didn't say anything, and Abby was so excited to see Tasha that Sam didn't have the heart to tell her that she'd packed too much."

Bobby just shook his head.

Sam caught up to them. "What are we waiting for? Did we forget something?"

"How could you have forgotten something? You packed it all." Bobby replied.

Sam smiled ran a hand through his hair because he knew he couldn't argue.

"Welcome to our married lives," Dean spread his arms out to show the display of bags.

"We're going to need a little trailer behind the Impala before too long," Sam said.

"No way," Dean was appalled. "No little U-Haul behind my baby. It would totally take away from how cool my baby is."

"I'm just saying-"

"The girls can learn to pack correctly, Sam. They'll learn they don't need this much stuff for a visit."

"But what if we were to expand our family?"

"Tasha?" Dean turned to Bobby. "Is Tasha coming back with us?"

"That would be news to me," Bobby was confused. "I thought she was happy here."

"I meant needing to pack more things like a crib, stroller, diapers . . ." Sam watched the two men's eyes slowly register what he'd said.

"Sam. Dude. Congratulations!" Dean gave him a one-armed hug.

"Wow," Bobby said. "You sure didn't waste any time." He gave Sam a real hug.

"It happened sooner than we thought, but we're so happy," Sam was beaming. "Abby didn't want us to tell anyone until she could tell Tasha."

"Well, I hope she's told her by now because it would be hard to hide the fact that we know," Dean pointed out. "Do I get to tell Kylee?"

"Leave Kylee alone, Dean," Sam warned him. "I'm not going to be blamed for you crashing her study session. We'll let Abby tell her later. She's so excited about it and she'd like to be the one to tell her. But, I got to tell you two. That was the deal."

"So when is Abby due?" Bobby asked.

"Sometime this fall, last part of September or early part of October."

"A new babe at Christmas. I can't think of anything better," Bobby replied.

After Kylee finished all that she figured her brain could handle in one sitting, she came downstairs. Abby and Tasha whisked her away to share Abby's secret. The three girls came back into the kitchen, all excited and the only topic of conversation had to do with babies.

Dean and Kylee had decided to take Bobby up on his offer of jobs for both of them. Sam asked Bobby if he was allowed to bring a baby into the house. Bobby didn't even dignify that with an answer. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Does this mean we get all the baby items when we're here?" Dean asked. "I really don't want to have a trailer behind my baby."

"I guess that means we're renting a U-Haul van to move our belongings here," Kylee said, sitting on Dean's lap.

"Yeah," Dean replied with his arms around her for the first time since they got there, "I guess it does."

When they pulled into Bobby's that summer, there were two signs instead of one. The usual one read: Singer Salvage Yard. The new one read: Winchester Garage. "Would you look at that?" Dean patted Kylee's thigh. She was at a loss for words.

"Wow," Sam said when he saw the Winchester Garage sign. "Bobby really went all out to welcome us here."

Abby shifted in her seat. Her morning sickness was gone for the most part but it still hit her at times. She didn't like the long car ride, but she knew once it was over, she would be home.

Bobby showed Sam and Abby their room. He'd done some work on it since they'd been there the last time. When Abby opened the door, she was the rocking chair and cradle that Bobby had moved into their room. "Oh, Bobby. Thank you." She gave him a hug. "Where did you get this?"

"From the attic," Bobby leaned against the doorframe. "They are some family heirlooms that I discovered when I was poking around. Do you like them?"

"They are wonderful," Abby told him. "The fact that they are from your family, used for generations, makes them so much more special to me."

Bobby was glad.

Sam gave Bobby a hug, "Thanks, Bobby. For everything."

Bobby was as content as he could be. He had his family home. For good this time, not just visiting. There was a baby one the way. There would be the patter of little feet before long, and with the family that he had, there was bound to be lots of laugher. And fighting, but more laughter and love than fighting. They were just a passionate group.

Bobby wasn't sure of the details, of what the future would hold for all of them. He did know that his prayers had been answered. His home was filled with life and hope. That was a damn good beginning.

_The End_


End file.
